The Ancient and Damned
by Jean Cooper
Summary: Our people were better suited for small villages and country towns such as this one. People tended to keep away from odd people, and our kinds were indeed rather odd.Werewolf fic. M rated AUish- NOT Twilight inspired.Blood sucker free.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok...I am going to have to eventually swear off the Graire fics. But alas, I just cant keep Graire bunnies from reproducing. This is of course M rated, full of AU goodness, and will more than likely have OC's and make no sense. So yes... and I both have wolf fics coming out. Her's is called Sotto Questa Luna. Read it. Review it. Love us in our awesome AU glory.**

**Now that I'm done ranting about random things in my trix high...enjoy.  
**

**I don't own HM**

**

* * *

  
**

The woods themselves pulsed with the life of the night. I was aware of every insect, every mammal as I moved through the brush. I could smell the signs of human civilization nearby and slowed my pace. I was almost there. I could smell the faint scent of my grandfather in these woods, and knew he had taken this same trail.

It had been a good year since I had left this place, going with Grandfather to help our kinsmen in another village. He had returned back here after we had received word that some rogue Damned had been seen about the village. I was glad to be back home, knowing well the lands I had spent my time in as a pup.

Something had been calling me back home- long before we had gotten word of the intruders.

Our people were better suited for small villages and country towns such as this one. People tended to keep away from odd people, and our kinds were indeed rather odd.

I glared as a mouse ran in front of me, having half a mind to bat my large paw at it to remind it to stay out of my way. But before I could even flinch it had scurried into a pile of old leaves and pine straw. I let out a large yawn, bending down and stretching my front paws out before slowly stretching my body out so my back ones stretched.

It had been a very long time since I had traveled so far in this form so quickly. But Grandfather had insisted I come here right away. He said that he had a bad feeling our brethren here would need to e protected soon.

I lifted my head, my long snout taking in the new scents, the members of our pack, the humans…and then I stopped, sniffing again. A strange scent, human and yet not.

I growled some as I felt an unfamiliar urge, a pull to that scent. I felt a primal urge to head to it.

_Mine._

The possessive emotion that pulsed through me had me changing direction, heading out near an open path where the scent was clearer. I was somewhat skeptical at the sudden attachment I felt to this scent, but I had learned enough of our history to know what this urge was.

To claim my mate.

The being this scent belonged to belonged, in turn, to me. My mate. And when I stepped out into the trail and sniffed the ground to better memorize that scent, I found my reddish gray fur standing on end and need and lust grip at my very core.

My mate was in heat.

I could smell it in her scent, and as I followed the colorful smell to a nearby tree she had no doubt rested against, I reaffirmed the fact that she was indeed at her most fertile point.

I stopped when I heard a shriek, my ears perking up as I determined the direction of the sound. I walked low the ground as I followed the sound, trying to pick up any new scents. And when I found one I barred my teeth at it, breaking into a run as I followed the scent of my mate.

A male.

Not just any male. Not human, and not an Ancient like me. But a Damned.

I stopped just short of breaking into the clearing, seeing a human woman trying to climb up a tree. She was kicking at a large brown wolf that was toying with her, nipping at her heels. I crouched down, getting into a better position to strike.

As I decided I was close enough, it was apparently perfect timing given that the branch the woman had clung to gave way under her weight. She collapsed to the ground and the brown wolf lunged towards her. He was so involved in playing with his prey that he hadn't even picked up my scent. I could hear her cries as I leapt over her, jumping on the other male. He was caught off guard but quickly got back up, snarling at me.

I returned the expression, and the fight ensued. This male couldn't be much younger than myself, and he had strength and agility on his side. He nipped me several times, and I returned the assault. I howled out when he bit at my neck, but his mouth wasn't able to get a locking grip. I however was, and I tore through his throat, releasing him the moment I registered he'd gone limp.

I pulled back from him, panting and glancing around. I saw no wolf, but when the wind picked up I snapped my head towards the woman that was trying to get up. The scent that called to me, that was my mate's, was hers. I felt my tail wag slightly at the sight of the woman a few yards away. I went to walk closer to her, to get a better look at her, and heard myself let out a small whimper when I limped.

"Oh…you poor thing. You're hurt."

Her voice was soft and slightly husky, like she had just woken up. A voice that made a man think of bedrooms and passion. Even though I couldn't make out her features, I could feel in my very being the urge to claim her then and there. I wondered just how husky her voice could get.

I could sense her apprehension as she knelt down to look at me. I swallowed my pride and managed to limp towards her without any whimpers. I can't believe that Damned wolf had hurt my leg so badly.

"Now be nice, okay? No biting, I'm going to look at your leg," she whispered gently, though I wasn't sure exactly what she could see in the dim light of the hidden moon. She slowly put her hand out to me, and I sniffed at it, licking her fingertips to show her I was friendly. I turned my head to the side as she giggled, her hand slipping behind my head to scratch behind my ear.

I took the moment to examine her for any wounds or signs that the Damned had bitten her. I was relieved to not find any signs of torn clothes and other than the blood of the dead Damned behind us, and my own, I didn't smell any more. I moved closer to her, nosing into her messy hair and inwardly grinning when she yelped at the feel of my nose against her neck.

"Well…" she finally sighed out, standing up and looking down at me. "I don't live far from here. Do you think you can make it to my place little guy? I'm not sure I'm strong enough to carry you."

I let out a small yip at the question, and if I had been in my human form I probably would have laughed. I was fairly sure that if I stood on my back legs that I was still larger than the tiny woman in front of me. She walked slowly down the path, and I was glad for that since I didn't have to worry about keeping up.

"You saved my life," she finally said softly, her fingers grazing over my fur. "And even though…you're a wild wolf…I don't feel afraid of you."

She could feel it too then, the feeling of security and trust that mates shared. It was a relief to know that.

I wasn't sure how many human mates there were. I had heard of it when I was younger, about how wolves were able to produce offspring with human mates. It was a relief to my kind, seeing as how we were dwindling in our abilities to produce healthy pups. There was also the dwindling number of females that were able to reproduce. But I couldn't for the life of me remember hearing about a human being a life mate to a wolf. Then again, our pack was small and rather secluded.

However there was no denying the feeling that I held for the woman. She was indeed my life mate.

The remaining walk was silent, and I nearly collapsed when we entered the house. I lied down, watching as she went to the fridge, getting out some lunch meat and then filling a bowel of water. She brought it over and put it in front of me, frowning when I looked away from it.

"Come on now. After that fight you need to build your strength back up."

I snorted at the words, opting instead to lick my paw. She sighed and shook her head, leaving me alone for a moment. I winced when she turned on a bright overhead light, the sudden brightness temporally blinding me. It was then that I sought out the woman, wanting to know what she looked like.

I rested my head on the floor as she stripped out of her fall jacket, revealing a petite frame, slender shoulders and long slim legs. Her curves didn't appear to be all that much, but the baggy clothes could easily be hiding them. Her waist length pale golden hair was mused and littered with leaves and twigs from her tussle with the male earlier. I let out a short growl at the thought of it, though when her head snapped to me I couldn't help but to stare at her. Her eyes were a pale gray color, her nose slanted slightly upward. Freckles sprinkled her ivory skin and wisps of hair fell around her heart shaped face.

She came over with a pan of warm water, some hydrogen peroxide and some bandage wrap. I heard myself groan as she cleaned my leg, my eyes shutting when she applied antiseptic.

"I know, baby, I know. I just hope you don't get rabies…" I moved my head towards her, licking her arm. She rubbed my side soothingly and then continued to wrap up my leg. I let out a sigh when she then began to clean the blood from my fur, watching her as she cared for me.

What kind of human was she to bring what she considered a wild animal into her home?

"You have such blue eyes for such a red wolf," she finally murmured, bringing me from my thoughts. I blinked at her, my head tilting to the side. She patted my head, staring at my eyes with a thoughtful smile. "Most wolves this color have brown eyes, or golden ones." I snorted at the words, taking them as an insult to my appearance. "Now don't pout you big baby," she chided, standing up and picking up what she had used to tend to me and placing it on her kitchen table.

"Those eyes really suit you," she finally added, and I perked my head up as her hand slid to the hem of her shirt, pulling it effortlessly over her head. I felt my tongue come out and lick my nose as I forced myself to stay on the floor. I was pleasantly surprised to realize that her large shirt had hidden a very womanly figure, judging by the ample amount of bosom and the curve of her hips.

I groaned when her pants hit the ground and she stepped out of them, walking in her modest underwear set to the bathroom and turning on the shower.

Good Goddess this was torture.

It wasn't like the woman had any idea what she was doing to me, but for the love of the Goddess she could at least shut the door. Knowing she was my mate, knowing I wanted to claim her, that she was most fertile…

It was all I could do not to change back right then and make her mine.

I let my eyes watch her as she finished stripping down, and though she turned to get into the shower and thus took away my view of her front, I had a lovely view of her rear. Once she entered the shower, I decided to take the moment to shape shift and glance over my body.

Other than my forearm being gashed and several scratches on my back and arms, it didn't appear to be anything major. I quietly made my way to the fridge, stealing out something besides the meat she had tried to offer me. I didn't much care for roast beef.

I glanced at the door of the fridge and caught a glimpse of a letter, no doubt addressed to her, and I smiled as I whispered her name.

"Claire."

I ate a few pieces of ham before stealthily walking over to the open bathroom door. I groaned at the sight of the woman's silhouette, and I immediately shape shifted back to wolf form to stop myself from snatching that damn curtain open. I was about to turn to go back to the living room area, but the sound of the pipes creaking had curiosity getting the better of me.

I sat down on the floor, watching eagerly as she pulled the curtain back. If I was in human form I might have had the decency to blush at what I was doing, but that was one thing I liked more about wolf form- I didn't have to worry about such trivial things as modesty.

I followed her closely as she dressed for bed, brushing against her an uncharacteristically playful mood. She didn't try to stop me, and occasionally reached down to rub my back or pat my head.

She was such a sweet trusting woman.

When she shut out the lights and crawled into bed, I didn't hesitate to jump up and crawl in right behind her, nestling under her blankets and trying to get comfortable in her tiny bed.

"I don't think this is going to work," she muttered tiredly, turning over so she faced me. She reached up and stroked my face even as her eyes sleepily closed. "If you get restless you'll have to get on the floor."

I licked her arm in response, curling up around her and resting my head on top of her pillow above her own. Her fingers ran soothingly through my coat, and I let out a long breath. It was amazing how small she was. Even in wolf form…I could easily curl around her body.

Claire finally fell into a deep sleep, and I took the moment to shift back. I was never so happy to be an Ancient, gifted with the ability to change at will, silently and quickly. I brushed my hand over her face, smirking at the jolt I felt from the touch of my skin on hers.

Compared to my human form, she seemed even smaller, like I could easily crush her if I wasn't careful. The whole side of her face fit perfectly in the cupped palm of my hand, and I found it difficult to grasp why the Gods had made her like this to be my mate. She had to be at the least a foot or more shorter than myself, and probably weighing less than half of what I did.

I watched her sleep, and let out a soft chuckle when she snuggled closer to me, a soft moan filling my ears. She was human, she had no idea what I was, nor what I was to her. And I honestly had no idea how to tell her. I suppose I could ask Gramps the best way to tell a human…that you were a wolf. A shape shifter. Though I wasn't sure I would be able to explain to her…why she belonged to me.

The gods created you for me probably would only make her think I was utterly insane. Though that was the simplest way I could do it.

I would have to be patient with her, and wait for her to accept it. I only hoped that she was quick at doing it.

Because I don't think I could last through another fertile period. Especially when she first entered the cycle. I don't think I could control myself then. Right now she was coming to the end, and honestly it had taken all my self control not to take her tonight.

I shaped shifted back, nuzzling the top of Claire's head and closing my eyes. It would be nice when I was finally able to hold her as a man. Of course I could do it now, but I doubt she would understand why there was a naked man in her bed when she woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the second installment.I'm debating between 3 or 4 different main character's POV's. But I'm undecided. Here is a little of Claire and her background. Hope its enjoyable a little.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

I slowly opened my eyes, stretching on my plush bed and wondering why I felt so rested. I glanced out the window and could make out that it was still very early in the morning, just before dawn. All things considered, I should have had a rough time going to sleep and staying that way. I had been attacked by a wild, possibly rabid, wolf and that sort of thing would have usually caused nightmares to plague me for weeks. But I hadn't had so much as an unpleasant thought as I slept. I had felt warm and safe. I heard a low groan and blinked tiredly down, seeing my savior from last night burrowing his head into my pillow and wallowing in the bed, obviously trying to get comfortable. I smiled down at him and petted his large head, scratching behind his ears as I snuggled back into the bed myself. I stiffened when I heard a long lonely howl echo down from the mountain.

"I wonder what is bringing so many of you to Mineral Town." I mumbled sleepily, giggling when I felt the wolf's warm wet tongue flick over the side of my face. I wiped my face and rested my head on my pillow. I could feel the wolf's hot breath barely grazing my skin, and I looked into its deep blue eyes. It was weird, to feel such a pull to eyes like that. I remember reading once that a predators eyes often hypnotized there victim, that it was rare to look into such an intense gaze and love- or be able to shrug it off as nothing.

"You have such mesmerizing eyes," I murmured out, hand rubbing the side of its face.

Rick would be furious when he found out that not only had I taken a wounded wild wolf into my home, I had allowed it to curl up with me in my bed where it could rip my throat out if it decided it didn't like me anymore. But...I couldn't help but to think this wolf wasn't all that wild. Granted it did have that feel about it, that mysterious and almost frightening aurora. But deep in my gut I knew that this wolf wouldn't harm me.

I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep, but it wasn't as restful as before. Those deep blue eyes haunted me even with my own eyes closed. They stared at me, expectantly, as if waiting for me. So even though I was in a type of light slumber, I was still aware of my surroundings enough to feel the cold autumn air chill my skin, but not enough to grab the blanket. I could feel the bed shift under the weight of the wolf as it moved, and I felt his soft warm fur covering my body as he moved closer to me, resting firmly against my back. I was also slightly aware of the way it rested against me, so my head was tucked under its thick neck, the long fur there tickling my ears.

I jolted up when I heard a knock at the door to my home, my unfocused gaze landing on the door. I threw the blankets off me after looking over to the window, seeing that it was possibly mid morning now. I groaned and shook my head at myself. I'd slept a good part of the work day away, considering it was starting to get darker earlier. I felt something furry brush my leg and looked down, stiffening for a brief moment at the site of the rather large wolf before remembering what had happened last night.

The wolf looked up at me with deep blue captivating eyes, and I paused a moment to look it over in the daylight. It's fur was a mixture of grey and red, the red being more dominant around the ears and top of the head, as well as its legs. I squatted down and grabbed the wolf's injured leg, making sure that it hadn't gnawed off the bandage in the night and let out a relieved sigh when I saw that for the most part the bandage appeared to have been left alone.

I bit my tongue when I determined that the wolf was most definitely a male, and was about to acknowledge this fact out loud when the knock came again. I let out a small curse, realizing that in my worry over the animal I had forgotten what had woke me up to begin with. I called out a quick 'I'm coming' to the door and brushed passed the large wolf.

When I opened the door I blinked warily up at a large older man, his eyes hidden beneath thick bushy eyebrows as I stroked his beard. He looked down at me, and I finally broke my gaze, looking downward. The wolf trotted past me, outside and began to sniff about. I bit my bottom lip as the old man glared at the large wolf, his face contorting to a somewhat annoyed expression.

"Good morning. I'm Saibara- I just reopened the blacksmith's shop here," he explained, and I nodded absentmindedly, recalling that being brought up in the last town meeting. "My grandson was coming to help me, and he should have arrived yesterday," I felt my eyebrows furrow in confusion at his words, not really getting what he was here for. "Anyways- he didn't show up, and since I know you frequent the forest a lot, I had wondered if you might have seen him wondering about up there. He's a rather large, dense lad with red hair…" I jumped when the wolf snapped at that part of the comment before sprinting across the field, hiking his leg up near the bridge that went from my property to the forest.

"What a stupid thing to do," the old man muttered, and I shrugged my shoulders at him.

"He's just an animal. I guess its instinct," I offered, and the old man shook his head.

"It's a juvenile male move. It's going to cause trouble is what its going to do. He's going to lead all those others right here to him…" he looked back at me and narrowed his eyes. "And what exactly are you doing with _that _wolf, anyways?"

"He saved me last night, and got hurt," I mumbled out quietly, looking up into the old man's eyes. I felt a sense of shock go through me when I realized that they were the same brilliant bright shade of blue as the wolf's, and I found myself staring at him in some type of aw. "A large...brown wolf attacked me. And then...he jumped out of the brush and fought with it."

"I see," the old man muttered, looking from me to the large wolf. "Watch yourself missy. Wolves like that one...can't be trusted not to turn on you." If I didn't know any better I would think that the large wolf was scowling at the old man. The old man just chuckled at the animals apparent agitation, his old broad shoulders shrugging. "Keep an eye out for my grandson, if you will," he asked quietly, turning his back to walk away before pausing. "Young lady..."

"Claire," I corrected him gently, not comfortable with the terms 'missy' and 'lady'.

"Claire...you might want to let him outside at night. He's a...rather territorial male, and I'm sure that the other wolves will be looking for him." I gasped at the words, my head shaking furiously. Other wolves? As in more than one.

"But he's hurt," I protested, standing between the old man and the injured wolf. The old man shook his head, muttering out

"It's just a scratch. Besides...the moon is full tonight. He'll be wanting out."

"But he..."

"I'm sure he'll come back. He knows who is taking care of him," the old man interrupted, his large hand resting on top of my head and ruffling my hair. "Any injured animal would be lucky to be found by you, huh?" he chuckled, before walking off, leaving me entirely speechless. After he had disappeared from sight I looked down at the large wolf that had been evidently sitting next to me for some time.

"What a strange man, huh?" I murmured quietly, smiling when the wolf tilted his head to the side. "Well...if you're going to stay here till you're all healed, then ...I'll have to decide on a name to call you. Can't just be calling you it, and boy, or wolf, huh?" I giggled when the wolf snorted, as if he agreed. "Maybe I can think of something as I do my chores..." I trailed off absentmindedly, walking past the animal and heading towards the chicken coop.

I was glad that the wolf seemed so intelligent, and so friendly. When I went inside to tend to my chickens, he simply laid down outside the coop and patiently waited on me to come out. Then he trailed playfully at my heels as I strode across the field and to the barn, and stood back enough to allow me to be able to herd my sheep and cattle outside for the day.

I would have thought that he would grow bored, watching me as I toiled in my fields, harvesting fall crops and pulling weeds. I had planned on planting more fall crops, but I decided against it seeing as how they would probably not be harvestable before winter's first frost set in. I looked over to check on the wolf that had been watching me all day, only to see empty space. I stood quickly, loosing my balance and falling on my butt. I did however manage to catch site of the wolf, seeing him enthusiastically digging up weeds that were around my eggplants. I watched in amusement as he dug up the weeds, leaving a rather large hole next to my crops, and then nosed the weeds off the field and into the grass.

"Aren't you just a big helper," I laughed, wiping my face and cringing at the feel of grit brushing over my skin. I examined the wolf more closely and shook my head at how dirty he was as well. "And a messy one...we'll have to go bath at the hot springs. No way you're coming into my house covered in yuck," I mumbled to myself, standing up and rubbing the small of my back. This work was getting harder the longer I did it.

I let out a heavy sigh as I began the task of herding my animals back inside, and couldn't help but to grin widely at the realization with a wolf nipping at their heels the little darlings didn't give me as much trouble about getting into their safe haven. I secured the door tightly and let my thoughts drift.

Most women my age had children and a husband to keep them busy and didn't often toil in the fields doing 'man's work' as Rick often referred to it as. I let out a large sigh and then glanced at the sun, seeing that it was probably about an hour till sunset. I nodded my head firmly and patted my hand on my thigh. "Let's go get clean then. I want to be safe inside before any more of your little buddies try to run me up some more trees."

I smiled down at the wolf when he jumped in front of me, in a very similar stance to the one he had fought in last night, his head turning over his shoulder as he looked at me. Having had a dog once before, I knew very much what he was trying to say.

He would protect me.

Some might find it odd, but I was one of those individuals that believe that animals could very much understand everything one said. Just because we didn't speak the same language didn't mean that they didn't understand you. My chickens certainly understood me when I got so irritated with them I threatened to turn them into soup, and my cows and sheep understood me when they were sick and I was trying to help them. Last night this wolf had understood that I needed help, and that I wasn't trying to hurt him when I cleaned his wounded leg.

Animals were very intelligent, despite popular belief. And they had a better instinct than humans about who was trustworthy, and who wasn't.

"Claire," I spun at the sound of my name, my messy hair swishing behind me as I did so. I saw Rick approaching, his face tinted a light shade of pink as he adjusted his glasses on his face.

"Good afternoon, Rick," I began politely, feeling a sinking feeling in my gut. Tonight was the Moon Viewing Festival, and I had a suspicion that was exactly what brought him here. Though I didn't care for being alone at all, the thought of wasting Rick's time knowing that I didn't hold romantic feelings for the man bothered me. Of course he had told me he was content having a solid relationship based on friendship, but...

I didn't want a marriage that would be more of convenience than love.

"I guess you know I'm here to ask you to spend the festival with me," he said quietly, patting down his smock and grinning at me. "And if you accept, of course mother would like me to bring you to the house for dinner. Popuri would be glad..." he trailed off there, blinking down at the large wolf that had stepped in front of me, and was growling at the man. I felt my eyebrows rise up in surprise, noting that while he didn't have his teeth bared, I was sure it wouldn't take much for the wolf to become more aggressive.

"Stop that," I said sternly, fingertips flicking the wolf's ear. The noise immediately stopped, but I knew Rick well enough to know the wolf had done what it intended to do. It had scared the man.

"Where on earth did you pick up that mutt," Rick muttered, his lips twisting into a grimace.

"He got hurt last night, up in the woods..."

"Claire! Are you stupid? It's a wild animal. It's probably the one that has been killing our animals..."

"He's not," I protested weakly, shrinking back at Rick's anger.

"You don't know that! You kept it in your house last night, didn't you? It could have killed you. You have no idea what this wolf is capable of."

"I do," I replied firmly, feeling a cold nose brushing over the palm of my hand. "This wolf isn't wild like that...I just know it," I whispered the last part, feeling my eyes stinging. I wasn't stupid. I knew when I felt safe and when I didn't. And just because Rick held a fear and hatred for dogs and wolves, didn't mean that I had to agree with it.

The man paused his rant, his face flushing a deep red in embarrassment as he noted my glassy eyes, and I heard him mutter an apology. I shook my head and wiped at my eyes, giving him an apologetic smile.

"I'll have to decline your invitation Rick...but if you hurry, I'm sure Karen will be more than happy to accompany you to the mountain top."

There was a long pause between us, the silence only interrupted by a short growl when Rick reached out to grab my shoulder. He scowled down at the wolf and crossed his arms over his chest. I smiled at his stance, knowing it was the one he used when he finally accepted something.

"You're not going to consider being with me for companionship, are you?"

"I think...those are the wrong reasons to be with someone. Because...it wont really make me happy. You might feel content to be like that, but I think...that we both deserve something more." I was slow and deliberately chose my words carefully. Rick nodded at my explanation, shrugging his shoulders.

"I suppose that even if I can swear up and down I can love you enough for the both of us," he began with a wishful smile on his face. "that it doesn't much matter if I can't convince you of that."

"It really doesn't," I said quietly, pushing my hair back behind my ear and looking down. I caught those hypnotic blue eyes watching me, somewhat proudly I would dare say. "Besides, I couldn't live with the guilt of being with a man that I wasn't in love with, when he is very much in love with me. It isn't fair at all." We had had this conversation before, and even though I was preparing for Rick's rebuttal about him being alright with that, he simply sighed in defeat.

"Very well. You know, though, I am always here for you as a friend. Don't hesitate to come to me if you need help."

I nodded at his offer, smiling at him even as he turned around to leave, his steps a little hurried and his body a little slouched. Rick was a good man, a very good man. He just wasn't the man for me.

Once at the hot springs I stripped down out of my dirty clothes, placing them in the bag I had brought for them and laying my clean clothes out in the changing room. I washed up quickly since the sun was beginning to set, and when I looked for the wolf I saw him laying down in the gap in the fence, his right front arm over his face like he was covering his eyes. I smiled at that, stealthily sneaking over to the wolf before grabbing him by the scruff of his neck and pulling him in to the water.

It was only after he was submerged that it occurred to me that the wolf might not be so tolerant of me after he came up for air.

I stepped away from the bubbling water, seeing the wolf's head crest the surface as he began paddling for the edge of the springs. Once he was touching the ground near the shore he stopped and turned towards me. I bit my lip as he seemed to examine me, before he let out a small yip and simply lunged back into the water, paddling towards me. I laughed some, going out towards the middle where it was deeper and swimming away from him. We played an amusing game of water tag for a few minutes before I finally decided I had best wash the wolf and head back home. When I reached the shore the wolf went to leave the water, and I gripped him firmly by his tail.

"Oh no. I have to wash the dirt off of you."

I sighed when I heard a low growl, yanking more on the wolf's tail. I had already came to the conclusion that this wolf wouldn't even attempt to harm me. I couldn't explain it, but I simply knew. I reached over the large animal and grabbed my shampoo, squirting it on his fur and releasing his tail to lather him up.

I giggled as he lifted his front leg, then the other as I washed it. When I was washing his wounded front leg I made sure to be very careful, making a mental note to change the dressing once I got home. I lathered up his thick coat, fingers scrubbing vigorously down his body and dipping to get his under belly.

I paused at the sound he made, a low deep groan that sounded almost like he hurt. I furrowed my eyebrows, fingers applying pressure to his sides to see if I got a reaction. I hadn't seen any wounds on him last night, but there was always the possibility that I missed something. Perhaps he has hurt his hip or something.

I reached down, pressing against his rear legs and going to lift one, wondering if there was a chance he had dislocated it or something. I jerked back when I heard a low growl and his head turned to snap at me. He hadn't even touched me, hadn't even come close, and though I was scared for a moment, I quickly flicked my fingertips over the tip of his nose and glared down at him.

"What is your problem?" I snapped, shaking my head and pointing out to the deeper water. "Go rinse off, you bully. I was just trying to see where you were hurt."

The animal let out a deep breath and begrudgingly headed out into the water, lunging into the deeper parts, the water suddsing up around it. I stepped out of the water, grabbing my towel and wrapping it around me. I narrowed my eyes when I felt water being flung on me, no doubt from the large shaking ball of fluff next to me. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked thoughtfully down at the wolf, a small smile creasing my lips.

"Koda," I whispered, stifling a giggle when his head tilted curiously to the side. "That is what I'll call you, alright?"

The wolf snorted, shaking his head in a no fashion before pawing at the door of the changing room. I sighed and stepped inside, making him stay out as I got dressed. I didn't want a cold nose anywhere is didn't need to be. As I dressed quickly and opened the door, I said somewhat sulkily to the animal. "I happen to like that name myself, and like it or not that is what I'm calling you. After all- even if you already have a name, its not like you can very well tell me what it is."

As we made our way down the steep path to the road to my farm, I couldn't help the feeling of being watched. The wolf in front of me set his eyes on some bushes, and I felt fear grip my very being when they rustled. I stepped back, somewhat wary as something bounded out of them, and I couldn't help but let out a relieved laugh when I realized that it was a small black pup, jumping playfully on Koda.

The pup caught sight of me, and bounded clumsily at me, sliding on the gravel path and jumping upward, his dirty paws pressing against my legs. I squatted down, intent on petting the small pup when I was suddenly knocked on my back, the wind knocked out of me. I heard snarling and growling, and when I finally sat up I was amazed to see an adult brown wolf, smaller than Koda, on her back as Koda snarled down at it. I realized quickly that the discrepancy in size was because it was a female, probably the small pups mother.

"I'm sorry," I whispered out, feeling the female wolf's large brown eyes on me. The pup that had caused the commotion was lapping at my face, his tail wagging playfully. "I don't think she wants you near me," I said gently, refusing to give into the urge to touch the pup. I heard rustling behind me, and the pup whimpered, his tail tucked between his legs as he scurried away from me. I turned my head slowly, seeing a huge gray wolf, looking absolutely majestic and at the same time terrifying. I turned quickly so I could see him, scurrying back myself until I was safely behind Koda. It was only once I felt safer that it occurred to me that this large wolf had the same eyes as the one I had brought into my home.

"This...is your family, isn't it?" I murmured to myself, feeling a deep seed of longing in my being stirring. I had no family that I knew of. The wolf that was staring me down in front of me was no doubt the sire of my wolf, possibly even the grandsire, and their builds were very similar. Besides this wolf being more white and gray than Koda, he looked darn near identical. I looked at the female and the pup, and found myself wondering if that was his pup, his mate.

I found myself oddly hurt by the idea that Koda could have a family like that, and I stood up slowly, not sure if the older wolf would find me threatening and attack me. I carefully eased back, bowing my head and feeling my damp hair fall into my face.

"I'll leave you all to it then." I mumbled before spinning around, quickly making my way to the safe haven of my empty house. Once inside the lonely place, I couldn't help but to press my back against the door, feeling hot tears coming down my face. I wasn't sure how long I stayed like that, wallowing in my own self pity before I realized there was a mixture of scratching and low whining on the other side of the door.

_Please let me inside._

I was somewhat surprised by the deep voice I could hear in my head, and I blew it off as my imagination playing tricks on me. I had been up here for nearly two years by myself, and I had already been written off as rather odd by most of the village. Once word got around that I talked to my livestock, I was pretty much shunned.

When the scratching persisted I reached up and slowly twisted the knob, immediately seeing a long snout come through the crack right at my face level. I scooted forward enough to allow him to squeeze in and the door shut firmly behind me as I pushed my weight back on it.

"What are you doing back here?" I murmured tearfully, wiping my eyes and looking up at the ceiling in hopes that I could stop myself from crying. I didn't fully understand why I was so emotional or why this wolf being here seemed to calm me so much. I felt a warm wet tongue on my cheek and cracked a small smile. I sniffled when the wolf curled up next to me, his head resting in my lap. I blinked down into his blue eyes, a broken laugh leaving me.

"It's okay if you want to leave. That is your family out there," I murmured quietly, my fingers brushing over his soft and still slightly damp fur. I stayed silent for awhile, a small bitter smile growing on my face as the light from the full moon came through the window and illuminated us. I sighed and looked out the window, seeing the large moon, and shaking my head.

"I've always been alone..." I explained quietly, my eyes shutting at the thought. "I don't have a family," I added gently, feeling him crawl a little closer to me. "I've tried to get close to people, men...I wanted to have a family of my own. But it never worked out, you know? I've always thought...that there was someone out there, someone extraordinary, that would..." I didn't finish the sentence, looking down at the large animal and giving him a wide grin. "But you know...even though you've only been here since yesterday, I don't feel as lonely as I did before."

I didn't feel the need to explain anymore, so I simply sat there on the floor with my fingers stroking through the thick coppery fur of the wolf until I drifted off to a semi peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, so here we are introduced to our antagonist. I felt the need to explain some things about the format of this story. There will be four POV's alternating each chapter. Kai is the one I haven't gotten to yet, and though I would like to have had all the HM characters before the OC, I found that in my planning it is more convenient to have Kai after the OC, due to something that happens much later on. This chapter is short and to the point, and as soon as I get done with Kai's I will no doubt post it, most likely before next weekend.**

**

* * *

  
**

I pushed away from the sobbing woman in disgust, having finished my duty to the clan.

We needed more pups, and every male had to contribute to the offspring of these filthy mongrels. The pack had few breeding females, and thus we had to change up our game so to speak.

We usually lived as wild, totally free and always in wolf form. We were a noble ancient pack, scorned by our cousins and mortals. But years of isolation had ended up narrowing the gene pool. Now we had to hunt the Breeders, the human women that held the scent of a female wolf.

We had to turn the women, and then we took them back to this old house and kept them locked up until they conceived pups. We had in the beginning thought to impregnate the women in wolf form, however…the yield of pups was no different. One was the common number, and the women often attempted to escape.

Several of my pack members claimed to have found mates in the women, and though as Alpha male I frowned upon it, I understood that the urge couldn't be helped. It was one of the reasons we began to take our human forms more. The men who had human females…the females we had turned into mongrels… their mates couldn't control the change. It was natural to want to be in the form as your mate.

I stood up and frowned down at the trembling woman, shaking my head as I walked to the door. It was always the same after their first change. Then again this one hadn't exactly been willing. Few of the females we kept here as Breeders did. I glared at the young male wolf that looked anxiously into the room when I opened the door, knowing to well the tell tell signs of a male having scented his mate. I gave the man a curt nod before allowing him entrance, somewhat relieved that I wouldn't have to touch the woman again.

"Lucian is dead."

I stopped dead in my tracks at the words, turning to look at Lyulf expectantly.

"We found him on Lyall lands, north of Mineral Town." I scowled at the words, my fists gripping tightly at the mere mention of the old pack. Lyall wolves had been what taken my mate from me, one of them killing her in cold blood. It was no secret to my pack that I had longed for the ability to destroy the Ancient clan.

But it surprised me that Lucian had been killed there. Lyall lands spanned a large area, but from what I could recall Mineral Town was were a few elderly Ancients and an a few orphaned pups stayed. Nothing that Lucian couldn't have handled.

"While tracking him, I discovered several Breeders in the small town. If we plan, we should be able to retrieve them from the Lyall pack's lands and bring them here."

"How many?"

"At least two females, and another that I couldn't get close enough to tell. She has a sibling that doesn't much care for wild dogs or wolves," he muttered the later, rubbing his fingers over a large scratch on his arm." "But its highly possible that she was just in close contact with one of the other women." He closed his eyes and let out a sigh before continuing on with his report. " And surprisingly…a male." I felt my eyebrow raise as I pushed my long raven hair out of my face and shrugged off the matter as unimportant. After all, it wasn't as if we had a wolf female that wasn't claimed…

"We will plan to go after the two females soon. We have to be careful to pick them out of the village and stay downwind of the Lyall pack."

Lyulf nodded, his long brown hair falling into his eyes as he bowed down some, turning to leave. I paused, realizing quickly that he hadn't ended his report with his usual assurance.

"Lyulf," I called out, watching as the slightly shorter man turn around, his face emotionless as always. But I could smell the uneasiness in him. "Were you seen?" The pause between when I asked the question and how long he was taking to answer had me closing the distance between us quickly, my fingers squeezing him around his throat as I held him off the ground.

"I wasn't seen," he managed out, and that was enough to release him to the floor. He stumbled some, his head bowed submissively before her bowed even lower. "I was, however, scented out. I'm sure that since I took Lucian's body that they believe I was just retrieving our fallen brother. But…"

"They won't follow you," I stated irritably, my eyes shutting and my hand running roughly down my face. "Even if they trail your scent, all they will think is that you were tracking Lucian, and when you found him, went back home. They think you bring the message to our pack that we will not be tolerated in their lands…" I spat the last part out, my teeth grinding together as rage filled me. I was pack leader, and I wouldn't have such a small pack, however Ancient, killing off my brethren.

"What happened with Lucian?" I asked curiously, wondering why the rogue wolf had been killed. He had been scouting for new Breeders, but he hadn't brought any news for the pack in a few months.

"From what I could tell- he had been planning on claiming a Breeder himself. Judging by her scent remains, she had been in heat." I nodded at the explanation, stroking my chin. Lucian had been young- it was highly possible that the scent of a woman in season had been too much for him to remain cautious. And from what I remembered of the wolf he had been a rather lecherous one. Several months tracking down breeders and being mostly celibate couldn't have been easy on him.

"So did the Breeder kill him?"

"No. Lucian was killed by one of the Lyall's."

I let out an audible growl, more frustrated that Lucian hadn't brought the other wolf to death with him. I turned my back on the man, storming off angrily and calling out a firm "You are dismissed."


	4. Chapter 4

**Woot. Main characters are all introduced. Starting with the next chapter- they will be slightly longer, and of course will push the plot forward from here on out. Yay for rivalries and Kai/Gray shenanigans.**

**

* * *

  
**

I could feel the hair on the back of my neck sticking up as the ferry made its way into port, the loud bellow of its horn echoing around the tiny town it was about to dock into. Mist from the ocean coated my forearms as my fingers gripped the railing tightly, nails pressing into the wooden rail. I hadn't been here in a long time, perhaps over a year. Once after I contracted my curse, and due to things I didn't understand about myself…I hadn't come back.

I sniffed the air hesitantly, the animal inside me always cautious, even though I already knew that this town already accepted my kind. But I was wary, even of myself.

It had been what they had called a Damned that had changed me, thought not willingly I'm sure. I had been left for dead. The Ancients had taken me in when they found me, had tried their hardest to teach me their ways. Basic survival of a changeling. And because I was a Mutt, I had to move around a lot. I couldn't control myself, the change, or my instincts.

"_Never stay in one place for long. People will find out and they will hunt you."_

I wasn't sure what called me back to this place, only that it had to do with the pack I claimed a place in. The Lyall clan held these lands, many of their elders and orphans residing in this mysterious place, far from modern civilization. A place still ruled by superstition and for the most part free from snoopers when it came to people's personal affairs.

But I knew I had to come here, to acknowledge that call the resounded in my being. I had to pay my respects to the call of my pack member. And I was conflicted in my emotions, a deep sorrow filling me, as well as a great joy for them.

Mineral Town had been a place I used to visit frequently. I had used to date a girl here, had a friend here- more than a friend. A woman I loved in my own way resided here. I had known her when she lived in the city, before she came here. I had known her before I had been changed.

And I had seen her once after… and the scent she held had scared the hell out of me. I'd gotten on the next ferry out and hadn't turned back.

Gray had been where I ran too, taking care of something in the small rural area. I had told him about the attraction, the pull to the woman. And he had labeled her a breeder. A woman that could be changed, like I was.

I hadn't known how to take this information, but I would like to think it was the Goddess giving me some retribution, some peace that I wouldn't be alone forever. That she had offered me this woman to be by my side for all eternity.

But still I didn't come back here. I had been scared. Gray's talk of instincts and hormones had made it difficult for me to want to. I didn't want to force myself on the woman, and I certainly didn't want to change her without her wanting it. And I would no doubt do such a thing in wolf form.

Claire's scent called out to me, and while I didn't feel an extreme possessiveness, I wouldn't mind claiming her as my mate. And when I saw her after I had been changed, her scent had caused the wolf in me to come alive.

I stepped carefully onto the pier, gripping my duffle bag tightly as I took a deep breath. I needed to see her, to try to talk to her.

Of course I had written to her several times, the last letter telling her I was coming. And as I looked towards the entrance of the beach I couldn't help but to feel my lips pull back into a large grin at the sight of an all too familiar blond bounding down the concrete steps. I dropped the bag, holding my arms open as she came barreling full speed into me.

But once I wrapped my arms tightly around the woman and inhaled deeply, I stiffened, all too familiar with the scent that lingered all over her, that marked her as claimed. And due to the proximity and total disregard she had for space between us, she had no idea she was a marked woman. The wild part inside of me was slightly wary. And yet at the same time it was bold and spiteful. I held the woman tighter, nuzzling her hair. I had hoped to claim her as my own, and as disappointed as I was, the situation promised to be entertaining.

"I missed you," she murmured, her voice muffled by my jacket. I smirked, pulling back and resting my hand on top of her head. "I miss you too, babe," I chuckled, making sure to brush my hand over the bare skin of her neck.

After all, there was not much harm in a little scent war. A few skillful accidental brushes and I'm sure Gray would seek me out.

"Come on to my house, I made you something to eat," Claire said cheerfully, tugging on my hand. I smirked and picked up my bag, trailing after her obediently.

"Have you gotten a dog yet?" I prodded, knowing that she would give me some more information on Gray.

"You know, I was saved by this big wolf a few weeks back," she said thoughtfully, shrugging her shoulders. "He was hurt, so I brought him to my place. He kind of does his own thing, but he always comes back at night," she finished, shrugging her shoulders. "I named him Koda."

"I'm sure he loves that name," I snickered, knowing that the man probably cringed whenever he heard it. But he would survive.

"I'm warning you right now though, he tends to be very protective of me. He doesn't seem to like many people," she continued on, and I couldn't help but to chuckle, shaking my head.

One thing kept prodding my thoughts as I listened to Claire tell me about the wolf that she had befriended.

And that was the longer it took him to reveal himself, the harder it would be for Claire to accept him.


	5. Chapter 5

**This was hard to do for reasons that will become clear towards the end. I just couldnt decide what I wanted to go with. But hopefully these chapters will come easier now. Enjoy this surprisingly long chapter.**

**

* * *

  
**

I was growing tired of this form, let alone the lack of opportunity to alter it.

This was one of those rare moments, when I shifted to my human form in the woods, stretching my arms high above my head and rolling my shoulders. I couldn't wait to be able to pursue my mate in her form, as a human male.

And it would be nice to be able to trash that bag of dog food the woman had bought for me.

But right now the threat was too high to not be in wolf form. And I couldn't afford to be not cautious enough when it came to my life mate. I had no idea why the scent and presence of a rival pack lingered on our lands.

But I knew why the lone wolf had been here- to abduct Claire. The thought of what would have happened if I had been a few days behind on my journey here made my hair stand on end. It was no secret what was done to the breeders that fell into the hands of the Damned.

Forcibly changed and bred until they conceived…

I wouldn't let her fall to that. I would fight any threats to her place in my pack, and any attempt to take her for the greedy needs of the damned.

I sighed when I came to the edge of the woods, deciding to transform back to wolf form before a villager saw a naked man walking about in the evening.

It was insanely frustrating, having to keep up this façade of being just a mere forest wolf. Even more so to have my mate treat me like a pet. But I kept telling myself that soon I would reveal myself, and that kept me holding onto my thinly spread patience.

It was getting late, and I finally decided to stop prowling about. I had found no fresh scents, no sign of the other pack that had been hanging about on the outskirts of the borders. Other than the one that had retrieved the body of the fallen, none had came directly into town. However that one had made a trip through town, and that puzzled me.

Why would they be feeling out the town if they were only here to retrieve their fallen comrade?

I paused when I got within a few yards of the wooden house, sniffing the air apprehensively. There was a familiar yet unable to place scent in the air. I cautiously scratched at the door, hearing the woman inside call out that she was coming.

What was this smell? And why did it linger fresh outside my home?

When Claire let me into the house, I felt my hair stand on end and my hackles rise. The scent was more intense, more bold. And it was here, in _my_ house.

A male.

I looked around the house, sniffing around and not really finding any sign of the male besides his scent on the couch. I walked over to the bed, growling some when I smelt his scent there. But I knew that nothing had happened. The scent of arousal didn't feel the air, and if anything I knew _this_ bastard well enough to know he had left his scent here just to fuck with me.

Kai.

I snorted and walked up to Claire, stiffening when I could smell _his _scent all over her. I jumped up, paws hitting her just the right way to send her splayed onto the couch. Ignoring her small squeal, I jumped on top of her, sniffing her and brushing my forehead all over her.

"Koda," she chided, and I inwardly winced at the name. I couldn't wait to hear her call me by my name. "What has gotten into you?"

I ignored her, continuing to rub against her and mark her as my own. I inwardly hissed when the scent of the male intensified. But then I heard him.

"He's scent marking you."

As soon as the words registered I felt my ears flatten, and I jumped off the couch, snarling at the intruder. The dark skinned man only smirked down at me, and though the bastard didn't dare try to pass me, he still leaned casually against the wall.

"You're early," Claire murmured before standing up, smacking my side. "Stop that Koda." Her chiding me only made me growl all the more, and I even took a few menacing steps forward.

"His name is Gray," Kai murmured thoughtfully, winking down at me. I swear if I was in human form I would bust his pretty boy face. Where did he get off coming in here, to her?

"W-What?" Claire's voice was somewhat surprised, and I could feel her looking down at me.

"The wolf. His name is Gray. He belongs to Saibara's grandson. That is why he's so _friendly_." I snarled more at the man when he took a step forward, and it infuriated me that he was being so damn bold. And such a smart ass.

He'd put his damn dirty paws on my woman, and then he waltzed in here…and it pissed me off I couldn't tell him off as a man.

"Gray." I stopped at the sound of my name, turning my head to look up at the worried looking woman. She smiled sadly down at me, shaking her head. "So it is. You already have an owner, huh?" I walked over to her, pushing my nose in her palm and licking her fingers. She looked so heartbroken about it all.

"Oh I wouldn't worry much about that. I'm sure that the man wont mind you keeping Gray for yourself." I flattened my ears at the sound of that bastard's voice, but I decided against ripping his throat out.

"I couldn't ask him to let me keep him," she responded gently, scratching behind my ear and kneeling down to hug me around the neck. "I'm sure he put a lot of time and energy into training him. It would be selfish to ask to keep him." Kai remained silent for several moments, before finally sighing.

"Well my love, are you ready for dinner?" I flattened my ears at the words, backing up and placing myself firmly in between the woman and the man. I narrowed my eyes when he squatted down, his large hand resting on my head.

"No worries," he said with a chuckle, his eyes flickering over to the woman who was gathering her jacket. "Just a dinner between old friends. After all, we have been friends for years." His voice lowered as he leaned in closer. "I know you've claimed her, but you better watch that temper of yours. Claire doesn't much care for such actions…"

He stood up and removed his hand before I could bite him, and I held his gaze firmly, almost bitterly. Claire walked up to him, offering him a bright smile before opening the door.

And without thinking I simply exited the damn house. No point in staying in an empty dwelling when I could be letting out some frustrations with other activities.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"You do realize the longer you let this carry on, the harder its going to be for her to accept. Women become easily attached to pets…"

"I'm not a 'pet'," I snapped, pulling a shirt over my head and sighing.

"Well maybe you should stop pretending to be one. After all I'm sure the girl wouldn't let you curl up next to her in bed if she knew you were capable of turning into a grown man." I grimaced at his gruff voice, shaking my head and walking out of the back room.

"It's not like I have a choice right now with the Damned slinking about. Especially after they tried to attack her. I'm not leaving her defenseless where one of those bastards can just shift and walk right in her home."

"And yet where is she now? Being seduced by that mutt pup."

"She's not being seduced. It's a dinner between friends," I said firmly, though I think I was doing a better job at convincing myself than my grandfather.

"Whatever keeps those hormones from controlling you, son," he muttered, shaking his head. "You're sure she's the one? It's not just because you scented her out while she was in heat?" I flushed at his words, shaking my head firmly.

"I'm sure. I can feel her emotions, even though we're not bonded…"

"Then let's go," he said quietly, pushing me out of the shop and locking it up. I watched as he tilted his head up slightly, nose sniffing the air hesitantly. Though he looked as if he was fiddling with the lock, his eyes were darting around the bushes and surroundings like a hawk. I instinctively did the same, and shook my head when he turned towards me.

"There is at least one of those vermin scouting us out. Elli said his scent is more dominant near the clinic and the library…and I can smell him on the edge of the farm."

"He's looking for the breeders," I stated, chewing the inside of my cheek when he nodded in conformation. I had guessed as much. But with two young males here now, the scout would back off. And hopefully some of our brethren would show up to answer the call to me finding my mate.

It was custom to come and meet the chosen mate of the alpha, and while I had been annoyed at first, I was not somewhat grateful for the once unwelcomed company that would come.

"We need to have a pack meeting, the mutt included. The pups need to understand the seriousness of this. And the mutt…he might be able to pick up on some of their plans. Being changed by them, he should still get the occasional mental note, even if he's been forgotten."

"Let's talk about this later. Right now I want to get to the Inn…I really want a good home cooked meal," I trailed off, walking ahead of the man despite the importance of our current conversation.

The sudden giddy feeling I had picked up didn't sit well with me, and I didn't want Claire feeling like that towards another man- especially not Kai.

"Is that what they're calling it these days? Back in my day, the phrase was 'I must protect my unclaimed woman from being taken by another male."

"He isn't going to take her."

"Well she's human, Gray. She knows nothing of you, or what you are to her. She might take him."

I winced at the words, my step picking up despite the indifferent expression I tried to hold on my face. But the fact was it could be true. Especially with the random thoughts I was picking up from my mate on my end.

She was lonely. And needy.

My presence in her life no doubt caused that. But while pretending to be a mere wolf, I was unable to reveal myself and satisfy the aching need she felt now. Or that I assume she felt.

After all, she had to be picking up on the desire I had for her. And it would no doubt affect her, if not already. But judging by the random emotions and scattered thoughts I gathered it was affecting her just as much as me.

I took a deep breath as I entered the Inn, the scents of many things causing my senses to tingle. I could smell the distinct scent of alcohol, as well as a few fried foods. Ciggerate smoke, sweat, and even the scent of sea salt was in the air. Such a barrage of different and compromising scents, and yet before I saw her I scented her. The clean smell of her soap, the light hint of perfume, and the strawberry scent of her shampoo. I didn't have to look over by the stairs to know she was there.

I simply knew.

I approached the bar, sitting hesitantly on a stool next to the wall, resting my back against it and eyes landing on the couple in the corner. I immediately grabbed the beer placed in front of me, vaguely aware of the low talking between the Inn owner and my Grandfather.

The old bar tender was descendent to a family that had known our kind for generations, the ones that gave us charge of this land, in exchange for protection from the damned. He always was curious as to how the pack was doing, who was in charge, as were the other mortals that knew of us.

I sighed as I looked into the amber liquid, shaking my head at my reflection.

Humanity was very over rated in my opinion.

I lacked the confidence and the pride I held as a wolf. As was very evident by my sulking in the corner. Instincts that I usually clung to were more often smothered in this form, the ability to reason more clearly making my less impulsive.

"Come on," Grandpa muttered, grabbing me by the wrist and leading me up to their table. Before I could protest he had cleared his throat. "Ms Claire," he began gruffly, his face softening as the woman turned and looked at him. "My grandson finally showed up," he said loudly, nudging me forward. Her eyes flickered to me and I felt my breath catch as she looked me over.

I watched as her eyes glanced over me, feeling the increase of her heart rate through our weak bond. The emotion of desire, lust, seeped into my own mind and I averted my eyes at her flushed face. I wasn't sure if it was because those feelings were her own, or if she could feel my own feelings.

"It's nice to meet you," she said gently, holding out her hand. I took it in my own gently, shaking it as I tried to find the words to say. Her eyes held mine again, and I found that my tongue was lying pretty much useless in my mouth.

"…yeah," I forced out, my face flushing brightly. I could see Kai snickering at me, shaking his head and to top that off I could hear my grandfather laughing mentally in my head.

_You've got a long way to come, pup._

"Articulate as always, my friend," Kai snorted, standing up and offering Claire his hand. I frowned as she took it, standing up and stepping closer into his protective embrace. The hair on the back of my neck stood up and I moved to close the distance between us, only to be stopped by my grandfather's arm on my shoulder.

"Don't mind this boy. He's just shy. Give him time," he muttered to the woman, and she gave a hesitant nod, intertwining her fingers in Kai's hand and walking towards the door. I followed the two with my eyes and a frown on my face, ignoring Kai's apologetic look. But when Claire hesitated at the door and turned to look at me, I did my best to give her a small smile.

"I believe your…um, dog, is at my house," she said quietly, eyes shifting about nervously. I narrowed my eyes for a moment before realization dawned on me. I nodded, chewing the corner of my cheek. "You…can come make sure later?" I nodded again, inwardly groaning at my reaction to her when the Inn door shut firmly behind the two.

Why was my human side so damn awkward?

"So you're just going to let him take her then?"

I let out a low growl at the old man's voice, not offering him a verbal response as I headed out the door myself. When I stepped out I could feel the cool autumn air hit my face, the scents in it causing the hair on the back of my neck to stand on end.

That lingering Damned…

The air was thick, humid with the promise of a good cold rain. But the clouds were patchy, the half full moon peeking its way through every now and then.

I hurried down the street, towards my grandfathers keep so I could ditch my clothes. No need to have any random villagers that might pass buy wondering what a perfectly good outfit was doing off the path. Not when I didn't know how long the old man would be drinking.

This was ridiculous. Here I was, chosen leader of out pack, chasing about my mate who was gallivanting with a Mutt, while a Damned lurked in our territory and I couldn't even get out more than a two syllable word.

'I need to protect her' I reminded myself, hearing her soft giggle float over from her house on the wind. Hearing her bid the Mutt goodnight I darted over, lurking by the barn as Kai left her house. I watched the smug bastard as he walked forward, slamming him into the barn as soon as he walked by.

"What the hell are you up to?" I hissed, gripping his collar and lifting him off the ground.

"Just catching up with an old friend," he said cheerfully, smirking down at me despite the fact I'd lifted the mongrel off the ground.

"You have no business being with her…" I trailed off at the annoyed look on his face.

"I knew her before my change, pretty well might I add. We had…have chemistry." His hands both came to hold my wrist as I shoved him more into the unforgiving wooden wall behind him.

"You leave her the hell alone or I swear I'll rip out your throat," I growled, watching as looked upward at the light that had just come out. I thought nothing of it, the moonlight. But seeing the sudden panicked and glazed look in his eyes, I knew why he suddenly reeked of fear. "Goddess sake Kai, you left with her tonight…and you still can't control it?" I muttered, releasing the man as he began to snarl and snap, his body popping and twisting as it hit the ground.

He was a moron. He could have hurt her. Killed her. Or changed her…

I shifted more quickly than him, backing away from him as I caught bits and pieces of his thought process. He wouldn't be able to control himself the first few minutes. And I found myself bristling as his thought process.

He was going to attack me- to defend _his_ mate.

I didn't want to kill my friend, but in this form if he wasn't going to submit I had little choice. I squatted down, ready to meet him as he turned towards me. Kai's dark brown hair stood on end, his brown eyes glowing in the moonlight. He surprised me by letting out a long howl- one that resulted in the farm house door behind us opening, the light from inside pooling into the yard.

"Gray?" Claire's voice called, and Kai's head snapped towards her, and in a flash he was bolting- straight to her. I snarled, lunging towards him and knocking him off balance. The wolf yelped, and I let out a yip when I felt him bite my front right shoulder. "

"Stop it!" the woman's voice shouted, and I was vaguely aware of something flying by us as we continued to fight in the yard. But then I was dazed by something heavy hitting me on the head, and it was enough of a distraction for Kai to wiggle out from under me and dart into the house.

And the damn Mutt hid right behind the woman.

I snarled and ran after him, vaguely aware of the door slamming. I chased him as he ran under the bed, growling at the coward.

Of course Kai wasn't truly a coward. He was just confused and his human and animal sides were torn between what he wanted to do and what he _knew_ he shouldn't do.

"Leave it alone!" Claire hissed, her hands pulling me back by the scruff of my neck. "Gray! Stop it!" I stopped snarling at the bed, instead settling for low warning growls to alert the wolf under her bed that I was here if he hurt her in any way.

Though I could tell from the thought patterns he couldn't control and keep to himself that he was mentally in control of his body.

I narrowed my eyes as Claire lifted the comforter, beckoning the wolf out with sweet words. Kai crawled out on his belly, tail tucked between his legs as his head snapped towards me.

_Sorry…_

I snorted at the mental note, laying down on the floor and watching as Claire patted his head.

"Now you aren't so bad. Are you a friend of Gray's then?" I let out a low growl when his tongue came up to lap at her hand in response, standing up and stepping purposefully between the two.

_Watch your step…_ I warned mentally, resulting in a low groan from the Mutt.

I growled even as I was pushed away in favor of the new Mutt, snorting at the way Claire coddled him, offering him some water and petting his back.

"Let's get you cleaned up." She said gently, looking over a few bite marks on the wolf. She looked at me over her shoulder. "Then I'll send him out and look at you," she added under her breath, and I couldn't help but to twitch my tail in aggravation at the annoyance I felt directed at me as the woman went about trying to clean his wounds.

Maybe Rick had been right. Maybe the woman was too trusting of the native wildlife. But then again…maybe that was my fault. With our link growing each day, I was sure my security of the situation was a large part of the fearlessness she felt.

I thought over how to work through that issue, ignoring the growing amazement, curiosity and confusion that was prodding at my mind. But then something made me realize the aura around the two was changing, and that thought was finalized a moment later.

"Oh Goddess…K-Kai?"

The words had me snapping my head to the two, seeing the naked man sprawled out on the ground, the woman kneeling next to him.

Changing back had been harder on the man, and I could tell it had knocked him out. I decided to follow suit, seeing as how it hadn't bothered her that much. And hell, it was just as good of a time as any to explain things to her...

Seeing certain parts of the man I hadn't cared to see, I was glad when Claire covered him up by pulling the blanket off the couch behind her.

"Kai…what happened to you?" she murmured, her fingers brushing his hair from his face as she bit her bottom lip. Her touch had him flinching, his fingers twitching as he began to regain consciousness. I slipped up silently behind her, hand resting firmly on her shoulder as I squatted next to her.

"He's been changed," I offered lowly, feeling her stiffen under my hand as her face turned towards me.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" she shrieked, scrambling back away from me. I winced at the fear and confusion she felt, and also at the twinge of jealousy I felt when she tried to pull Kai's form away as well. "How did you get in here you freaking stalker?"

"Claire, calm down," I said gently, holding my hands up. "I'm not going to hurt you…" I trailed off at her thought process, realizing a little too late that it might have been in my best interest to put some clothes on before gaining her attention. I stood and walked towards her bed, snatching the blanket off and wrapping it around my waist.

"H-how…you…he…" she babbled, looking from Kai to me and then around the room. I felt her thoughts calm some as her eyes met mine, and I found her looking at me much like she had the night we met…that hypnotic look that came across her face briefly.

"It's you…you _are_ the wolf."


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm fine," the man insisted as I pressed the warm rag against his arm.

"He hurt you," I muttered under my breath, doing my best to ignore the man that was still sulking silently on my bed.

"I said I'm fine Claire, quit it," Kai hissed, grabbing my wrist and holding it away from his arm. His golden eyes flickered towards the man behind us, and then back to me. "You don't need to touch me."

I blinked down at him, fingers of my free hand quickly pinching the sensitive under arm area of the arm that held mine. "You're an idiot. This…whatever you've become, it doesn't change who you are, who I've known all this time. You are still Kai," I began to explain, seeing his jaw clinch as he released my wrist. "And no matter what you're still my friend. I'm not afraid of you." I frowned at the betrayed feeling swelling inside of me, shaking it out of my head.

What was with that…those feelings that would just appear. Things that I didn't necessarily feel. Whispered and echoes of something that wasn't mine. It often made me think I was going crazy…

"That is…really sweet," Kai began, his eyes once again flickering to the man on the bed. "But I just don't feel right. And he's hurt too…"

"I don't care. He's the one who hurt you," I snapped angrily, but at Kai's flustered expression I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I…um started it." I frowned at my friend before looking over my shoulder to see the other man. He had a large gash on his back, but despite that and the free bleeding he was looking blankly at the wall, lost in deep thought.

As I focused on him I could feel a since of loneliness and longing, and I bit my bottom lip as I had to fight back the urge to cry. What was with me? I must be about to start my period or something.

I approached the man quietly, my fingers brushing lightly over his pale skin around the wound. I paused at the small jolt the contact sent through me, and that seemed to be what made the man startle out of his thoughts. He looked up at me, and I took another sharp breath, much like I had when I had seen him earlier tonight.

He was a well built man, muscular and tone. He was huge compared to me- even compared to Kai. He had to be over six feet tall. He had a handsome face, his jaw more soft than most, giving him a slight baby face. His rusty red hair nearly fell in his eyes…

Those bright blue eyes...

"You're hurt," I murmured gently, eyes holding his deep gaze. He held mine for a few moments before averting his eyes.

"It's fine. It will heal quickly enough."

His voice was soft, a husky tone to it. Like he didn't often use it. But then again I suppose living life as a wolf he wouldn't need to use it much.

"I'll clean it," I stated, grabbing a clean rag off the table and running it under some hot water in the kitchen. When I walked back towards the man, I couldn't help but to flush under his examination of my every move. But I remember too vividly him watching me like that when he lay on the floor as a wolf.

"You're very kind," he murmured as I cleaned his wound, and I nodded in response. "Most humans would have killed me."

"You saved me," I whispered, pressing the warm rag against him. My eyes flickered to the black ink marring his white skin, a mark about the size of my fist making a full circle- it wasn't totally completed, and shading of it was easy to decipher since I knew what he was. It was simply put the phases of the moon. Waxing, waning, and full…

"But you didn't know that was what I was doing…"

"I didn't have to. I know what I felt, and what I didn't feel. Wild, strange or whatever, I wouldn't have hurt you." I didn't have it in me. I was to tender hearted- what one usually referred to as a sucker for strays. It was often one of my biggest faults. It had burnt me more times than I cared to mention when it came to people.

I pulled the rag back from his shoulder, gasping as I watched in morbid fascination at the gash that looked a lot smaller before I had messed with it. I raised my eyebrows, thinking maybe the blood had just made the wound appear that bad, and began to apply ointment and bandage it.

"It's not as bad as I thought," I murmured absentmindedly, ripping the last of the bandaging tape and pressing it into his skin. The man grunted, and I let out a sigh, shaking my head. "So I take it your name is really Gray," I asked, and bit the inside of my cheek when he gave a stiff nod.

"How long has he been here anyway?" I jumped at the voice, hand covering my chest immediately. I had forgotten Kai was even here. But what surprised me even more was how the man that had just been on my bed had jumped up and stood in front of me, growling no less.

"Umm…about a month now," I muttered, moving to ease around the man who held my comforter around his waist with one hand and glared at my friend. "Will you stop that," I hissed, pinching Gray's arm and narrowing my eyes when he simply winced. "What is your problem?"

"He's protecting you," Kai stated as he stood, holding Gray's glare. I blinked between the two, watching as they just stared at each other. The gaze was only broke when Kai finally looked away.

"I don't need protection from Kai," I muttered to Gray, resting my hands on my hips. "We've been friends for years, so just knock it off!"

"It's fine Claire," Kai began, and I cut my eyes at him.

"The hell it is! He just barges in here…pretending to be an injured animal, lets me tend to him, sleeps in my bed…" I trailed off there, and as the thoughts raced through my mind I could feel the large redheaded man's body tense as he turned a little towards me, his face flushing. "You bastard! You…" I growled, my hand coming up to smack him across his face as I shrieked out my embarrassing realization."You've seen me naked!"


	7. Chapter 7

**This is a short update- but its gives us all a brief background on Beldri and how his mind works. Hopefully I can get back on track and update a few more things next weekend. I was on vacation this past week and other things work related and what not kept interfering the last few weeks. Hoping to update CE, PST and MEMF next weekend.**

**

* * *

**

"Sire."

I opened my eyes lazily, examining the panting young one in front of me. I raised one eyebrow as he hurried continued, eyes darting back and forth nervously. It was this man's mistrusting nature and natural stealth that had given me the confidence to send him to spy on Lyall lands- to slowly decide the patterns of the breeders and how we could best obtain then without detection, interference, or confrontation.

"I've an important update." I sighed and rubbed my temple.

"Get on with it," I snapped and the young wolf bowed in submission.

"The dark-haired breeder is accessible on Mondays- though her parents accompany her. They are away from the village" I nodded eyes shutting tiredly. An easy task…The male remained quiet and I opened my eyes, taking in his apprehensive posture.

"The other?"

"Untouchable so far. There is a Lyall constantly around her, as well as one of the mutts that abandoned us." I narrowed my eyes, shaking my head.

"Why would they protect her like that? It makes little sense." The young male averted his gaze more before mumbling

"I'm fairly sure one of those two claims her as a mate." I snorted at the words as I abruptly stood up.

It concerns me none what claims they lay to her. We will take the breeders. Eventually the Lyalls will be careless, and we can get her as well." I paced angrily, aware of the wary eyes on my form.

"Beldri," I snapped my head to Lyulf, whose indifferent eyes remained on our spy. It was at that moment I could tell there was more."

"Also sire, _those_ two Lyalls have returned to those lands…"

As soon as realization dawned on me I reverted to my most natural form, snarling and growling as I left the building. Those two…

I would destroy them. That old bastard that still claimed to be leader and his young fool of a pup who idiotically let that old bastard claim such liberties. Saibara- he'd been the reason my mate had fallen. The old bastard just couldn't let a turf war end not in his favor. He had to come back, with his young successor. They had to fight for the land, for their place in that small village.

And it had cost me Selene.

I found myself sitting at the highest nearby point of our lands, a long deep howl leaving me in hopes that _she_ would answer. But it had been centuries since she had responded. After all once couldn't respond once their body had decomposed and turned to dust.

Selene had been a miracle in my life, a beautiful strong female. A good woman. As a wolf she had been near white in color, brilliant blue-green eyes contrasting with her coat. She was strong, stealthy, a good pack fighter. As a human she had been slender, nimble, trim…perfect. Her hair had been a cotton blond, her lips bow shaped. I remembered every detail of her, even her scent after all these years. She was my partner.

She had bore me two pups, one small litter. A feeble sickly girl and a little boy. As with all litters there had been concerns. No milk mother if anything happened and Selene had to leave them.

When the battle began I had commanded that she stay in the den, but she had shown up anyways. The battle had been going in our favor, so I hadn't sent her home. Not that the stubborn female would have listened.

During the battle the Lyall leader had fallen under the force of our attacks to defend our new found territory. Selene had gone in for the kill…

Only to be ambushed and murdered by the successor to the pack defending his elder.

The pups- without a milk mother perished. There had been no option to save them- born as wolves they themselves couldn't change until they were older. There were no other nursing females in our pack. So in one wrongly turned battle I had lost everything. The Lyalls had killed my mate.

Gray…

I swore I would get my revenge- to do to him as he had me. To take his mate from him. But he had never claimed one to my knowledge.

A long lonely howl made the area around me seem all the more lifeless and pointless. Nothing but emptiness and darkness…loneliness.

And still Selene did not answer.


	8. Chapter 8

**So I finished a chapter of something. Still working on other things but sadly I haven't had a lot of free time lately. But maybe I'll get some more soon enough. Hope you guys enjoy it. **

**

* * *

**

"I've had it with the both of you," Claire finally bellowed, and I let out a small grunt when she snatched the back of my shirt and pulled me towards the door. Gray wasn't too far behind me, but the growl he let out caused the hair on the back of my neck to stand on end. "Get out of my house. I can't deal with your bickering, snapping, and I damn sure can't afford to feed you both."

"Stop," Gray said, his voice stern and low. Claire simply glared up at him, shaking her head.

"No. Get out. I don't need you here," she repeated, her fingers running through her bangs in frustration.

"We will both stay here."

I winced when Claire went to argue, recalling how I had been after I had first changed. She would have to learn it- how the pack worked. Gray was in charge, and what he did was for everyone's best interest. I opted to leave, but as I opened the door, Gray's large hand grabbed my shirt and pulled me back in.

"I said we will both stay. It's too dangerous to leave you alone."

"What on earth am I in danger from here?" the woman hissed, stomping her foot. I had to bite down a chuckle, and judging by his posture so had Gray. It was hard to take the woman seriously when she had these tantrums. "This is my house! The safest place I can be!"

"You have to trust me."

"Oh?" she sneered, raising an eyebrow incredulously. "I have to trust the…thing that posed as a hurt wolf and lived in my house for a few weeks and then it turned out to be a large heterosexual man?" Gray didn't show any reaction to her remark other than the angry flush that came across his face.

"I had my reasons," Gray began but Claire shook her head violently.

"Get out."

"I wont."

"Out!" she shouted and pointed to the door.

"They're hunting you," he finally snapped, his eyes narrowing dangerously and his shoulders hunching in aggravation. It was weird how I could nearly see him in wolf form, his hair bristled in agitation. But as his words registered, both Claire and I found out jaws slack.

"Whose hunting her?" I murmured, ignoring the woman and understanding now why Gray had asked me to stay here as well. He wanted Claire to have a protector at all times.

"The Damned," he muttered, looking down and causing his copper hair to fall into his eyes. "They're stalking her like damn prey, and I can't catch them." He added in frustration, rubbing the back of his neck. "And another person in town as well. I can smell them there too."

"What are you talking about?" Claire whispered, though when I looked at her I could tell by her paled face and nervous stance that she was scared. And Gray…he could feel it. Which only resulted in me being shoved roughly away from her as he stepped closer.

Gray had to hate that- how the emotional and unstable link between them made him act so rashly.

"There are different kinds of us," I offered, leaning against the now closed door and sighing. "Gray- he's an Ancient. He can change quickly, at any time. It doesn't hurt him or anything. The Damned- that's where the old legends come from. They're feral for the most part, live as wolves."

"What are you?" She murmured, looking at me sympathetically. I sneered at the words, bitterly laughing at them.

"He's a Mutt," Gray said quietly, his eyes closing. "He can't control it. He…was changed by the Damn. Though…he's lucky to even be alive."

"W-what?" Claire's voice was shrill, somewhat panicked even.

"The Damned don't usually change males."

"Gray saved me," I finally blurted out, narrowing my eyes on the floor. "The only reason…I'm still alive after that attack is because he showed up by chance," I trailed off there, shaking my head.

"Y-you saved him?" Claire's whispered question was answered by silence, and I sighed.

"He did. And I trust him Claire, and if he says they're hunting you, they are. And the only thing keeping you save is one of us being with you. Because…they wont hesitate to come in here and take you." The woman swayed some at the words, but I didn't much care. She needed to know, and Gray evidently was poor at explaining such things. Gray steadied her and led her to sit on her large bed.

"Why do they want me?" she whispered hoarsely, and I watched curiously as she leaned against the man next to her, instincts showing that her body recognized him.

"There are women like you," I began, scratching my head trying to figure out how to say it.

"Because if they change you," Gray said quietly, his hands clenched into fists. "you can produce pups for them. They're aren't many females in their packs. So they look for certain mortal women, to change…and then breed."

That was a nice way to put it.

"W-what about the other person?" she murmured, her eyes meeting mine before she turned to Gray. "What about her?"

"She isn't really my concern," he sighed, closing his eyes. But that answer wasn't the one Claire was looking for.

"But she's a person too! Just like me, and…"

"She'll be fine in town. They can't get her in the village. It's you I'm concerned about. You live on the outskirts, alone. She has family- neighbors. They won't take her from her home."

"Claire," I began, giving her a warm smile. "If she's in town, she's safe. There are…others in this town. Ones that will protect her." I added, and my words seemed to sooth the woman. She stood from her bed, walking wearily to the window and looking out at the setting sun.

"These last several weeks…things have been foreboding at night," she whispered, looking back at us. "Even before I was found by Gray, there have been those long eerie howls at night, a feeling of foreshadowing in the air…"

"They've been seeking you for awhile then," I whispered, walking up to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'll protect you Claire," I murmured, turning my head to catch Gray's glare. I smiled at him, bowing my head slightly. "With my life."

It was my duty after all- as a friend, and as a member of this pack- to protect the mate of our leader. But…part wolf or not, I was still me- and that thought had a large wicked grin growing on my face. I would enjoy teasing the man behind me. Especially when I knew this woman as well as I did.


	9. Chapter 9

**So this is a long chapter for this story- a lot of explaining and stuffs. Totally made it all up. So...if you have questions, or think Claire should have some questions in her next chapter- then please ask them. Sorry its been so long. But I did have to come up with my own creation story...lol. life has been uber busy. Hoping to have more time to write soon. thanks for reading.**

* * *

I tried to keep my breathing steady as I felt the bed shift, knowing from the prodding in my mind that the woman next to me was waking up. I could sense her disgruntled early thoughts. And then I let out a small whimper when she snatched on my furry ear.

"Why is it, that every morning I wake up, there is a large unwelcome wolf man in my damn bed?" She muttered, sitting up and flicking my nose in annoyance. I snorted, licking it in response and turning my head to the bathroom door as Kai emerged, rubbing a towel vigorously over his shaggy hair.

"Probably because the bed with you in it is more inviting than the couch or the floor with just me. I mean if I could control myself enough to stay in that form, I'd be snuggled up next to you," the man winked, draping the towel over the couch.

"You're an incorrigible pervert," Claire yawned, stretching and arching her back. I kept my eyes focused on Kai, even if the Mutt continued to ignore me and any subtle warning I was giving him.

"That I am- but you love me anyway," he sang, earning a giggle from the blond as she tossed the covers back.

"Kai, you know that irritates him," she chided, and I flattened my ears as Claire patted my head. I was not a damn pet. And I was growing very tired of her treating me like one.

"Well maybe if you would be around me as a person I would not forget that you aren't the stray you pretended to be for the last season or so," she snapped, storming away from me and slamming the bathroom door behind her. I tilted my head to the side curiously, wondering about what we shared between us.

The mental link between us was something different- it wasn't like what I shared with my pack, and with other Ancients- and I hadn't been bothering to mask my thoughts seeing as how I didn't believe she could sense them anyway. But I suppose when I was irritable- when there was a strong emotion attached to my thoughts she picked up on them. Quite vividly evidently.

"She has a point, Gray" Kai admitted, buttoning up his shirt and plopping down on the couch. "She won't see you or accept you as a man until you present her to that part of you."

I closed my eyes, scowling as I felt my body twisting and changing, my awkward hand coming up to my smooth face. I sighed, shaking my head and letting my eyes linger on the closed bathroom door.

"But I am a wolf," I muttered, my eyes meeting Kai's and holding his stare until he finally submitted and looked away.

"Claire is a woman…a mortal. And until she can come to grips with what you are, you need to make it as easy for her as possible. Other wise she will shut you out," he deadpanned, his head tilting back lazily as he stared at the ceiling.

I opted to get dressed, muttering to myself as I did so, and ignoring the snorts that the Mutt gave when he found something I said amusing. "I'm glad you find my predicament amusing."

"I find it amusing that the all mighty Ancient- the Alpha of the pack, is so amazingly awkward when it comes to humans- even if said human is non other than his mate. That a being so powerful and confident in one form can be so meek in another." I snarled at the term weak, striding over to him and scowling down at him.

Kai simply smirked, his head tilting to the side. The bastard knew he was more capable in this form than me- that he had one up. And he liked to press the line for me.

"I don't care if I did save you, or if you are a pack member, or that we are on some level friends- if you cross the line with _Mein Schatz_, I will not hesitate to put you in your new place as Omega." Technically it was his proper place. But as an individual I didn't see the point in Kai being an Omega- there were no Omega duties in our pack at any rate. But I would damn sure create some.

"Will you leave him alone?" I stiffened at the feminine voice, eyes cutting over to Claire as she emerged from the bathroom, properly dressed and glaring at me. I held her gaze, straightening to my full height and walking purposefully towards her.

It was instinct after all…

I could feel her hesitation, her uneasiness as I stopped a breath away from her, my large hand coming to rest on her slender shoulder. She looked up at me, her grayish eyes confused and somewhat frightened. But the moment her gaze shifted from my own, I stepped closer, pulling her against my chest.

"What is your problem?" She muttered, her hand awkwardly patting my back as she peered around my arm at Kai.

"He's being affectionate?" I winced as Kai's statement came out more like a question. The Mutt stood up, rolling his shoulders back and grinning at Claire mischievously. "At any rate, I have rounds to make- and Gray seems to need time to talk to you, so I'll be back later."

Claire stepped away from me, her eyes watching closely as Kai exited the house without another word, and though she had said nothing to him, I could sense the worry she felt for him through our weak bond.

"Do you have anything…you want to ask me?" I finally managed out, my voice low and hoarse. I furrowed my eyebrows at it, almost wanting to groan. Why was being around her- around women in general so freaking awkward?

"You…aren't used to being around girls, are you?" she finally began, her eyebrow raised up in question as she held her gaze on me curiously. I felt my ears heat and looked away, shaking my head no firmly. "It explains a lot," she finally stated, turning her back to me and heading into the kitchen.

I followed her without thought, sitting at the table and watching her as she moved about- grabbing things from the fridge and a pan from the cabinet. She began to fry some bacon and hummed as she did so.

"You've lived alone awhile," I stated, doing my best to make conversation. I knew it to be true- no other scents lingered anywhere in the house.

"Yes…for a few years now, I guess. I haven't really kept up with it," she finally responded, pulling a pan out and preparing what appeared to be grits. "You…I have questions for you, and I can't think of how to begin," she added, her eyebrows knitted together as she let out a long sigh. "Were you…born like this?"

"Yes. Most of us are" I began, my large fingers beginning to drum on the table top lightly. "This village is a place where we keep our young and our elderly," I explained, my eyes shutting as I tried to keep it short and to the point. "There are others like Kai- Mutts, that can't control themselves. Over time they will learn control to an extent, but they will never be fully able to stop the change. The old stories and myths- they're mostly from the ones like Kai. And crazed Ancients and Damned…"

"What is the difference between those two?" she prodded, her eyes examining me. I shrugged my shoulders and took a deep breath.

"Damned chose to live wildly as wolves, while we…choose to balance between humanity and our wolf-form. We are more sympathetic towards humans, while Damned will hunt and destroy them- or leave them as Mutts." I sounded like my grandfather, teaching the young pups in our packs. "They feel that those who are humans are more valuable as Mutts, or dead."

Claire remained silent and continued cooking, removing the bacon from the pan and beginning to fry some eggs. Her eyesbrows furrowed, and the question left her lips with no hesitation. "Why do you call them Ancients?"

"Our blood line comes from generations of figures, passed down from one wolf to another- the story of our time. We all..had the same beginning," I stopped there, scratching the back of my head and closing my eyes. "We actually have an old tale of how we came to be. I think…its just something that they use to explain to us why we are this way, and why there are things about us that we cant control."

"What is it?"

"What?" I asked, confused by the question.

"The story- what is it about?"

"Our creation…and the reasons behind it," I said hesitantly, not understanding her spike in curiosity.

"Well- I want to hear it," she pressed on, and I grimaced.

"It's not…really a story I'm comfortable telling. I mean I can get…"

"Why? Is it scary?" she asked, interrupting me and I simply blinked at her, shaking my head. "Then what is it?"

"It's just…women usually tell the story. It's more suited for them…" I began, shoulders slumping under her gaze.

"Gray, just tell me the story. I'm sure being as I'm just a human, that it doesn't matter who tells me." I narrowed my eyes and felt my face flushing as I took a deep breath. I wasn't much for sharing a story I thought was absolute bullshit to begin with.

"In the beginning, there was man, and there were wolves," I began lazily, my fingers scratching over the grain of the table and suddenly aware of how much like my grandfather I could sound. "There was one wolf that had no remaining pack. He was older than all the other wolf packs, and non would let him join. This was at a time when there was no structure, no leader. Wolves went freely from pack to pack, as long as the pack accepted them." I stopped as she sat down a plate in front of me, and across from me, sitting in the wooden chair and waiting for me to continue.

"What was his name?" she asked before I could, and I chuckled, shaking my head.

"Originally we didn't have names."

"Everyone has names…" she interjected, and when I just blinked at her she shook her head. "Alright- go on."

"The wolf made his home in an old cave- where he lived many year alone. Then…man came. A village was built there- dwellings and homes for the humans. And he watched them- the pack of the humans, and how they worked together- how they were tied to all members. And how they would gratefully accept outsiders.

They would sleep at night- when hunting was good and the moon was out. He didn't understand that part, but it gave him time to explore their village." I stopped, my mind grasping for the rest of the story. "But after doing this for a long time- many many moons, he found a human out at night." I stopped there, as it was the next part I wasn't sure how to retell. This was always the part the women would take over.

"A human…" she prodded, her head tilting to the side. She furrowed her brow and then her eyebrows shot up in surprise. "A woman?" she asked, a smile growing on her face as I nodded. "Oh I see! This is a love story," she exclaimed, giggling and resting an elbow on the table and holding her chin on her hand.

"Yeah…he met her" I nodded hesitantly and scowled as I continued on. "She was…not in the village. She was at a small river…bathing. He saw her, bathing in the river, and the moonlight touching her, and he…felt a powerful urge to go to her. A pull towards her. But he ignored it. Humans and wolves were not to meet."

"What was her name?" The Question caught me off guard and I tilted my head in thought, trying to recall it. "She was human, she had to have a name. We have always had names," she said while sticking her tongue out at me. I shook my head and though…it was a rarely used name anymore in our world.

"Chandra," I finally found myself saying, and then nodded as I was sure it was correct. The name seemed to fit at any rate.

"It's a pretty name," Claire offered, her eyes holding mine as she smiled at me. "She was pretty?"

"I guess- I wasn't there," I snapped, and then flushed before clearing my throat. "They always say she was pretty- but different packs have different versions of her. But…the one thing that remains the same is that…she had green eyes. Like evergreen trees…" I trailed off there, and then racked my fingers on the table.

"Anyways- so he saw her. And he watched her- and he found out that every night she came to the river after the rest of the village went to sleep. And as he watched her, the pull became stronger, until he finally revealed himself to her. She…was not scared of him. She didn't scream or try to call for help. She simply continued on, and then walked right up to him as she got out and dressed. Then…she patted his head and headed back into the village."

"She knew he was there," Claire's whispered interjection had me nodding my head.

"Yeah- she knew. She told him she had been waiting on him to come out from hiding. Then…she just went back to the village. So now when he watched, he didn't hide, and she would talk to him about things- things he really didn't understand but he listened. She would sometimes sleep on the river bank, and he would keep her safe," I furrowed my eyebrows and shook my head. "I don't remember the next part. The story just…talks about how they fell in love, and how she admitted that she wished he was human so she could be with him all the time."

"Ah- she wanted him to change to suit her," Claire hummed, her head tilting to the side and a frown creasing her lips. I remained silent for a few moments, and then when her eyes met mine once more I tried my best to continue.

"Well…the wolf went back to the beginning- back to his home land. He found the creators, and asked them to make him a human. At first they told him that they could not, but once they listened to his story, they agreed. There would be consequences, but the wolf didn't care. So…they gave him the ability to change shape. And they named him…" I tried not to let her eye roll bother me. "Aatu. And so…Aatu- the noble wolf, went back to the village as a man. And he found Chandra, and they married, and lived happily for many years. They had many children," I stopped there, my finger held up in the air, "Coinin, Faolan, Loup, Lovel, Lycaon, Ralphie, Ula, Ostana, Lyall…" I trailed off there, unable to recall anymore of the old surnames- the packs long since dying out- even before my time.

"Those children each grew and began their own families- which became the old packs we know of," I explained, my eyes shutting.

"So they lived happily ever after," Claire sighed, and I found my eyes opening, almost unwilling to continue the tale at her dreamy expression. But regardless, she would need to hear it all.

"No. They lived happily for many years. The bond between them became stronger- the pull. And each of their children had the same pull to the ones they began their families with," I added, purposefully being vague on the explanation of the bond. I sighed and looked at the table top once more. "Aatu did not age…he didn't grow old like Chandra did. And so…eventually she died. And he…remained as he was. It was as he was grieving, that Aatu discovered he could change back to a wolf. And his children…soon realized the same. They were …shape changers like their father."

"Oh my," Claire whispered, her face sad, somewhat pained. "How horrible…to be like that with the one you fell in love with, and…then to watch them die and be able to do nothing." I nodded firmly and pressed my lips together in a thin line.

"Aatu didn't want the same thing to happen to his children, so…he went to the creators again, begged them for help once more. For his children not to lose their loved ones like he had. And so…once more the creators helped Aatu, and told him what could be done- and once more at great consequence. So…once changed- like their mates, the great wolf clans began anew."

"And what was the consequence for Aatu?"

"Immortality." She gasped at the word, her eyes focusing on me.

"Does that…mean you're immortal?" I blinked at the question, my eyes widening.

"No…we are not immortal. We can live for a very long time but…we do die. We hurt, bleed…age eventually. Just not the same as humans." I watched her look at me, her eyes searching my face. "What?"

"How old are you?" she blurted out, before covering her mouth with her hand. "I'm sorry that is rude to ask…"

"I'm a young wolf, if that's what you want to know," I offered, eyes shutting. Granted in human years I was old…but as an Ancient- well…I was the equivalent of her human age.

"The creation story doesn't explain the others besides you," she pointed out after a moment, picking up her fork and starting on her forgotten breakfast.

"You're taking it all well," I said quietly, and saw her shrug.

"I have two mythical beings living in my house, and evidently there are more hunting around here. I might not be a supernatural person, but I know when I'm awake and seeing as how I've been washing the dirty laundry of said beings…well I don't have much basis to call you a liar or a figment of my imagination," she finished, somewhat in annoyance. But I could sense that she was just more annoyed with how little she understood than the situation itself.

"Damned were what came of a few of the packs that rejected their human form- especially as time went on and human's began to hunt us. To us…it was like our own blood killing us, slaughtering us by the hundreds. So…that kind of anger and resentment is what lead to the Ancient packs separating from them. Over the years…we discovered more of our own kind. We've bonded, and though we dwindle, our race remains proud." I began to eat my own breakfast, the fork stopping after a few bites when she began to speak

"And those like Kai?" I swallowed my food and closed my eyes as I tried to think of how to describe it.

"The…way that we change others, is to bite them in wolf form. It was originally a gift given by the creators so if we found our mate in a human, or even another wolf that wasn't a changeling, that…we would be able to change them as we are, and keep them with us. It was a gift to fight the loneliness that our lifespan can give us if we bond with someone different than us." Claire studied me for a moment, and I could feel the emotions of sympathy filling her, and as I thought about my own life- short in my terms, though seemingly endless and alone, that feeling in her grew.

"And when used for another purpose, it becomes a curse, doesn't it. The others- they find humans to change so that they can suffer as you do." I gave a stiff nod, before fully registering the end of her sentence.

_As you do._

"I never knew," she began, standing up and taking her plate to the sink. "Nothing about the old tales I've heard say anything about a love story. It's always a curse…something…"

"Well when the Damned started changing humans, I'm sure that was what it was considered," I interrupted, pushing my plate away as my appetite diminished. "It has been a rare occurrence in the last several centuries for any Ancient member to have to change a human…"

"Why would an Ancient change a human?"

"Because they are their mate," I said quietly, not looking at her, but feeling her reaction through our weak bond. I could feel her fear…

"You don't just…pick your person like we do?" she asked, and I found myself smirking bitterly to the table.

"As we grow, we can take lovers, friends, fulfill our carnal desires. But there is…a being put on earth for each of us. One who we feel that pull too- just as Aatu did to Chandra. The pull that forces us to find them once we first see them…scent them." I tried to think of how to explain it, my eyes shutting in annoyance. "Usually its another wolf, or another shifter, but…rarely, so much so its thought to be a myth, there are humans that hold the pull."

I stopped there, my eyes opening and holding hers as I continued on. "The Damned don't just change any humans- only those that can be used to procreate. There are humans- ones that have the pull, the scent of a wolf. And they are the ones that become changed." Claire remained still, her face paling as she met my eyes.

"So you are telling me…that I have that scent- that…somewhere out there is a man- a wolf man, that is my soul mate?" Her voice was quiet, and her eyes skeptical as she pushed her hair from her face and waited on me to answer. I furrowed my eyebrows, my head falling.

"Something like that."

"No- you either are, or you aren't. There isn't an in-between," she huffed, shaking her head in annoyance. I could sense her doubt in my mind, and I stood up, walking towards her and squatting down, hand resting on top of hers on the table. I could feel the shock of my touch echoing in her, her eyes widening as she snapped her head towards me.

I held her eyes for a few moments, watching then soften- even darken to the point the color resembled the dark storm clouds of evening storms. It was amazing, how long she could hold my gaze, and the moment that hypnotic expression showed, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm telling you that your mate is already here- and has been for near a season. You…hold the scent that pulls me to you," I muttered, feeling my face heat as I finished and then opening my eyes to stare once more into her widen orbs.


	10. Chapter 10

**Huzzah for updates. It feels good to be productive! Hope it was somewhat worth the wait- be it short. I have lots of handwritten bits I'm trying to type up before I go to work. Everyone who cares- keep your fingers crossed that I get a shift change so I have more creative time!**

**

* * *

**

Denial. And Confusion. I walked slowly and without destination pushing past anger that I didn't recognize in my thoughts. Just what had he expected?

Of course I wouldn't just accept such a story- a thing. A myth…

Then again werewolves were supposed to be a myth too.

"Claire!" I was taken by surprise to feel a child's arms wrapping snug around my waist.

"Stu, don't just jump up on people," Elli chided, walking up to us and giving me a large smile, her brown eyes shimmering. "You look like you're a thousand miles away," she commented, which I only nodded dumbly at. "Come in for some tea, Claire. I think we should talk-

Stu! Go play at May's," she instructed gently as she grabbed my wrist and lead me into the house. I felt apprehensive, and that feeling intensified the moment I got in the house and saw Ellen, and heard her gently chuckling.

"So he tried to explain it to you, didn't he my child?" she asked as she continued knitting, her old fingers working with purpose.

"Ma'am?" I questioned as she began to rock in her chair.

"Saibara's pup- he has you confused and scared- like a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs." I felt a chill run down my spine. That was right- there were others. And if Gray was one…then hi grandpa had to be. And…

"You? And you?" I pointed between the old woman and the flushing girl my age.

"And Barley and little May-" Ellen waved her hand lazily before returning to her knitting.

"Goddess- the whole town?" Elen chuckled more, shaking her head.

"No. Lillia's family isn't, nor the mayor's or Basils. Manna or Duke either- though seeing one of us change is what drove the man to the drink," I sat on the foot of the nearby bed, taking it all in. Three separate families, all werewolves. It was like a SciFi movie, hell a dream even.

"Carter knows about is. Doug and Ann too. We've protected them for generations."

I nodded after a few moments of silence, looking down at the old patchwork quilt beneath me and gripping it tightly. Just what had I ended up getting myself into by moving to this place?

"Grandmama and I thought it would be best if we explained it to you- the bond." Elli stated quietly, her eyes shutting. "It's a wonderful gift bestowed upon us for protection. We can feel each other-emotions and even transfer images in extreme situations. As a pack we can communicate mentally, something we believed gained by our ancestors. Telepathy is the best way to describe it." She stopped there and remained silent until I nodded my head in understanding.

"We all have a mate- changling, wolf or human. It's more common to find them among ourselves, but there are instances were another is found…"

"How do you know?" I interrupted, biting my lip. "I mean to just say that someone is your mate…how can you be sure."

"_Scent._" One word- one simple word escaped the old woman as she finally rested her hands in her lap, her glasses sliding down her face as she looked at me. "As a changling, we are gifted with many evolved sense and other unusual aspects, but scent it one of them. And when we scent our mate…it's an instant pull. Like an invisible rope linking you to them.

It perks your curiosity, teases you as you follow the trail. The stronger it gets, the closer to it you become the more enamored you become. It seduces the rest of your senses, leave you yearning for it. Bewitches you so that you know that you would die for whom it belonged to."

I gaped at the description- such words with such deep meaning. The older woman tilted her head back, her eyes shutting comfortably as she sighed.

"There is no other that we will ever meet with such a scent. Your grandfather smelled of honeysuckles," she murmured towards Elli, her old wrinkled hand coming up to brush against the side of her eye. Elli nodded and cleared her throat.

"Scent is a unique thing to every person and thing. No matter how similar they are never the same…It's a combination of them and something else- usually the environment. Something that reminds you of them…with Tim its almost a peppermint smell," she smiled sadly and pushed some of her short brunette hair behind her ear.

"The bond grows stronger with time. You'll pick up on emotions, thoughts. Though after the initial claiming it will become more natural for you…"

"Elli," Ellen interrupted, her eyes glaring at the young woman. "I believe that is more than enough to process today." I was about to protest when the old woman's eyes landed on me. "We cant have the man knowing we were explaining things to you. Pride is a great vice to those two. But…if the man doesn't explain it to you soon, come back with any questions."

Elli agreed, clasping her hands together in excitement. "It's amazing that our Alpha is finally claiming a mate- though I do hope he's patient with you…" she trailed off as she lead me through the door, and I dumbly followed. "Goddess knows you can't possibly be as difficult as Tim. It took almost a year for him to accept it all…" I dug my heels into the ground, my eyes widening at her words.

"S-so Tim- he wasn't like you?" She shook her head sadly at my question.

"No. He was human. So I understand it…from both point of views. So if Gray doesn't seem like the most understanding…you can come to me."

I mumbled a thank you to the woman, my mind filled with so much information, and yet as I mulled it over it still seemed like I knew absolutely nothing about the situation I found myself in.

I should talk to him- if what he claimed was true, then he should understand me. He should realize that I needed time to take it all in.

And an explanation from him- a real one.

"He still hasn't come back," I mused sadly, staring out the frosted window and not bothering to look towards my old friend- and whom I presumed was my designated protector.

Kai grunted, head lazily tilting the side. Last night had been a full moon- and he'd been gone most of the night too. He had a hard time controlling his…'gift' and it drained him a lot.

"You tried to find him?"

"I don't know how," I muttered, seeing his scoff and wave his hand in the air.

"Just focus on him. If you do it hard enough…you'll be able to see him- or at least through him."

"He's been here. Outside fair reeks of him. He's just not letting us see him," he muttered darkly, moving on the couch and curling up under the blanket and resting his head on his pillow. Poor Kai- having to sleep on my couch.

"Why?" I whispered, feeling pain and rejection swelling up inside of me. And for the first time over the last few days I couldn't decide if it belonged to Gray or to me.

"Pride…and hormones probably. You're…scent changed?" He offered tiredly, almost hesitantly. I blinked, standing up and walking towards him. He was gritting his teeth, though if it was because of his words or because of my proximity I wasn't sure.

"What do you mean?"

"You're fertile," he said quietly, his brown eyes opening half lidded and staring at me. "And my guess is between the two- he knows he can't be around you right now. He can smell the change in your body- knows when you're…well I guess the term is…in heat."

I gawked at Kai, not sure how to take his crude term- as if I was no better than a dog. But I suppose it was an explanation for the man's absence. One I had been very painfully aware of.

"Claire…just go to bed. He'll be back soon enough- you know. He just is trying to protect you."

I nodded dumbly, muttering a soft goodnight before hurrying to my bed, turning off my light and crawling up into the large…empty bed.

Gray…

My thoughts drifted to the man- the wolf, and I found my body was chilled, yearning for his own body heat. I reached out to his empty side of the bed, stroking the pillow before pulling it to me, burying my face in it.

I could smell a wood like scent clinging to the fabric, and I inhaled it deeply, feeling my eyes prick with burning hot tears. Was this part of the bond? They way I felt….abandoned- was it because he wasn't here?

I didn't have answers to the many questions that plagued my mind- but Goddess help me I did understand the fact that…I missed that person.

I focused on him, thoughts focusing on every interaction, in both forms- and the sound of his voice, the feel of his skin. And as I thought about him, I could feel a growing sense of security- as if invisible arms were beginning to wrap hesitantly around me. I clung to that feeling, which only resulted in it growing- more confidently even.

_It's alright._

I closed my eyes contently, hearing him in my head. He said nothing else, simply…remained with me- however he did it. And soon enough I fell asleep.

At some point he let go- the connection lost, and with it the feeling it gave me. But as I dreamed, it was if…I was seeing life through someone else's eyes- something's eyes.

The forest… deep in the forest. I could see familiar parts as I walked deeper in, cautiously. I was…hunting? Searching. I was searching for something. I wasn't sure what I could feel cold beneath my hands and feet- snow. Had it snowed after I went to bed?

I was looking for something…someone- someone I had to stop. I had to fight them. To keep them away.

A piercing howl filled the air, and I shivered- which resulted in Gray becoming aware that I was here. I could sense his surprise, and then feel him put up those walls- blocking me from seeing what he was- from sensing him.

I jerked upright in bed, clinging to the images- recalling the woods up by the lake. It was the only place I knew that would resemble what I had seen in the dream. I quietly stood, dressing half heartedly and wrapping my thick jacket around my body before sneaking out of the house- though through Kai's loud snoring I knew he was to deep asleep to even hear me slam the door.

I felt the light flakes of snow from the first snow fall of the year hitting my face as I ran into the woods, my mind reeling. The cold winter air burned my lungs as I inhaled and twisted my head this way and that. Where was he?

I closed my eyes, trying to focus like Kai had told me- and the first thing I saw was trees. So he had to be here, in the woods.

I heard a crunch behind me, and I turned slowly, eyes focusing on something emerging from the brush- something dark.

A wolf…

"Gray?" I whispered, though I knew right away it wasn't him. This wolf wasn't reddish in color- didn't have those ice blue eyes. This one was ebony colored- with piercing green eyes.

He was examining me- somewhat in awe as he approached me. A feeling I didn't like at all. And as the large wolf approached me…I couldn't help but to think that perhaps leaving the house hadn't been the best of ideas.

One that might even cost me my life…or my freedom.

_Gray…_


	11. Chapter 11

I eased out of the woods purposefully slow, eyes focused on my prey. The fear rolling off of her at my presence simply empowered me as I encroached upon her, circling her. She was frozen to the spot- an easy target right now, at dusk and all alone. Not even attempting to escape.

The wind shifted and on it was a strong scent, causing me to lift my head, nose sniffing the air. My tongue came out and licked over my nose hungrily as my fur bristled. This breeder was in heat. I examined her, noting some features about her that I liked- ones that seemed eerily familiar.

She was blonde- she would make a white wolf. Something rare. There hadn't been a white wolf in my pack since Selene. And at the thought of my mate entered my head, I saw her- near the mirror image of this woman in front of me. All this human lacked were green eyes…

I hurled forward, the only thing stopping me from attacking the woman the scent that clung to her- the feeling of empowerment that it was his scent lingering on her- that she had to be his. She backed away, stumbling into the freshly fallen snow, now eye level with me. I crouched down, eyes catching sight of a pink mitten before it was thrust into my face.

"P-please- stay away from me," She whispered, trying her best to scoot back and away from me. "You…you're trespassing so just go," she continued on, her fear growing as my teeth nipped the pink mitten, pulling it off her small hand with a purpose and dropping it to the ground, just as a long foreboding howl rang through the mountains in warning.

I moved past her, brushing against her before turning and grabbing the pink mitten in my mouth and darting into the woods, just as hurried heavy footsteps made it to the clearing I had left the defenseless female in. The crack of metal hitting wood echoed all around me and a branch fell directly behind me as I ran off.

I continued forward, hearing my hunting mates fall into rank behind me. I lead without an ordr, and they obediently followed me back towards the outskirts of our lands. Once there and feeling safe, I for the first time morphed into my human form. I stood, naked in the rising moonlight and the cold fridgid air, feeling it stinging my skin as I reached up and removed the mitten from my mouth. The other pack members present followed suit, Lyulf at my side. I turned to them all, eyes narrowed as I barked my commands.

"This scent, learn it. Hunt it. I want her captured- unharmed if possible, and brought to me." Each man before me nodded firmly as the mitten was passed around before it returned to my possession. "No one," I growled lowly, fist clenching the glove tighter in my grasp. "is to touch her. This one is mine," I brought the glove closer to my face, inhaling it again. Her scent was even similar to Selene's…

She would be mine. And if she refused I would destroy her before him.


	12. Chapter 12

I had woken up to an empty house- no note and no sign of another being having entered the dwelling. I shook the sleep from my body, hand grabbing my thick winter coat and cursing under my breath as I reached the door, yanking it open- only to come face to face with a large burley woodsman and my missing charge.

"I believe this belongs here," the man huffed, pushing Claire gently forward and glaring at her. "You'd do well to stay out of those woods missy- its dangerous. Weird things happen up there."

Claire nodded mutely and after I thanked the man- and got a brief description of what had happened I turned on her, somewhat pissed off.

"You realize it wasn't a wolf?" She nodded silently again, face to the floor as I approached her. Coming closer to her my enhanced sense of smell picked it up, a lingering scent that seemed familiar but I couldn't place. I scratched the side of my head, unsure of what to do. Especially when I noted the small nickel size pool of water forming on the floor.

"I just wanted…I wanted to see him…and the forest…" I sighed and retreated to the bathroom, grabbing some toilet tissue and bringing it back to her.

"Claire, listen…Gray will be back. There are things he had to do, and other reasons why he left- you know? It's complicated. He doesn't want to pressure you…" I trailed off, letting her dab her eyes and blow her nose.

"He doesn't pressure me- he infuriates me. Because he says…such things to me- then just disappears. How am I supposed to understand what I'm feeling if he isn't here to explain if its me or because of him and what he is…" She mumbled out in frustration, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand roughly.

"And what did he say to you?"

"That he was my mate…"

"And what did you do?" I questioned, crossing my arms over her chest.

"I rejected him of course- wouldn't you have…before you became what you are?" I nodded at her question without hesitation. "I mean I am more accepting now, and I want him here- and he isn't. I just want him to..,"

"To be here," I finished for her, my eyes shutting comfortable. "It's normal. You yearn for him. Gray…he's more at himself as a wolf. As a human- he is awkward."

"I've noticed," she mumbled, her lips pulling into a smile. "He's very shy." I nodded, chuckling some at her description.

"It frustrates him that he cant be as confident in this form, as he is as a wolf. He isn't good with words- or really actions. Even as a human, he distributes many dominate traits that he does as a wolf."

"Like staring- that eye contact. He never breaks it," she whispered in agreement, and I nodded at her.

"It's displaying dominance. He is asserting his role- in both forms. Trust me Claire, I understand what you're saying, what you mean, and I will do my best to explain it to Gray. This for him- is just as new to him as it is to you,"

I was about to continue when there was a loud knock on the door. I hesitated, but then went to greet the visitor. Needles to say when Saibara passed by me I was a little surprised. He circled Claire once, snatched her hand and brought it to his face.

"Go shower," he ordered lowly. The woman nodded, sprinting towards the bathroom- but she didn't make it quick enough. She had been startled, as had I, by the sudden throwing open of the door as pissed off looking man came through. Obviously he had just changed near by, or so I judged , being as he was in not so warm clothes.

Gray strode purposely forward, his eyes narrowed on the pale blonde. He stopped three feet away from her, eyes widening. I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up nervously, just as Saibara stepped between the two, ordering for her to shower once more.

Claire quickly obliged, disappearing into the bathroom with not so much as a peep. I imagine the aura Gray gave off- and her being able to feel bits and pieces of his emotions had probably scared her. Gray himself stood immobile for a long time.

"Now isn't the time to lose it, Pup," Saibara stated, looking at me and jerking his head to the door in a gesture to leave. I begrudgingly obeyed, hesitating for only a moment as I reached for the door handle.

"She wanted to see you," I finally stated bluntly, hand resting on the cold steel of the knob firmly. "She's been worried and she missed you," I added, my back still turned towards the other man. "She waited till I was asleep, and went to find you. She wanted…you." That said I left, pausing at the property entrance only when I heard the door open. I glanced behind me to see the old man was leaving too. And hopefully after he had a moment to cool down, Gray wouldn't take it out on Claire.


End file.
